When an Orca loves a Narwhal and a Dolphin loves a Seal
by Kitsune to Tenshi-chan
Summary: Izaya and Mizuo are best friends and sisters. They meet their first loves during their childhood and unfortunately it is cut short when they move. However what happens when they move back? Hilarity, cuteness, and romance all ensue when they fall in love all over again with Iwatobi's resident Orca and Dolphin. MakotoxOC, HarukaxOC
1. Moving Back

Ok so I liike Free! a lot so I thought maybe I'd make a fanfiction for it. This is a MakoxOC, HaruxOC one that I had stuck in my head for a bit so I wanted to see how it would turn out. Please remember to review and no flames please.

P.S: This is just an introductory chapter to the rest of the story. I apologize if this comes out bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. I only own the OCs.

Chapter 1: Moving back

*15 years ago*

Past the busy districts of Tokyo and into the quieter areas of the city, a couple stood in front of a building. A young woman with dark brown hair and eyes turned to look at her husband, a slighty older man with black hair and smoky grey eyes. He smiled reassuringly at her as they read the sign in front of the building.

'Yamamoto Childrens' Home'

"Do you think we'll find one to call our own?" The woman, twenty year old Sakurakoji Yumiko, said to her husband thirty-two year old Sakurakoji Hiroto. Hiroto only hugged her. "Don't worry Yumiko. We wanted a family and the orphanage was willing to help us find a child to adopt. We'll find the one."

You may be wondering the relationship between these two individuals. Takahara Yumiko once knew Sakurakoji Hiroto as an art teacher in high school. She herself being one of the young teacher's own students. Yumiko found herself falling for the young sensei and by her final year of high school admitted it to the man who was able to return the affection. Yumiko happily married the man right after high school and found a steady job as editor of a magazine publishing firm allowing her to work from their modest sized apartment while Hiroto had found a job as a landscape designer. However when the two decided that it was time for them to start a family of their own they were faced with a roadblock: Yumiko was infertile and unable to produce children.

The young woman became solemn for a while after that not wanting to believe that she could not have children with the one she loved. However Hiroto brought up another solution: Adoption.

Although hesitant at first, Yumiko soon warmed up to the idea. Though she could not produce children of her own, she felt that adopting a child would give her and her husband a chance to expand their family and give the child a second chance.

And that is what had brought them to the Yamamoto Childrens' Home. Hiroto pressed the buzzer and almost at once the door opened and the couple was greeted by a woman with slightly graying hair in her late thirties dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans smiling tiredly at them.

"Welcome to the Chidrens' Home." she said kindly. "Do have an appointment for the kids?" she asked studying the couple. Hiroto smiled. "Yes actually. We'd like to adopt." Yumiko put in her two cents. "We were hoping that maybe we could adopt a newborn or maybe a toddler."

The woman, who introduced herself as Yamamoto Jun, brought them in and lead them to an office having them take a seat in front of her desk. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Sakurakoji most of our children living here under our care range from infancy to their teens. If you want I can introduce you to some of our older residents and then show you the infants."

The couple agreed and Jun showed them around the building introducing them to several different children who were playing outside or inside either doing homework or listening to music and watching tv. Soon Jun brought them to the infant room. It was kind of like a baby room you would see in the hospitals where nurses took care of the newly born. Each crib contained a sole occupant except for one.

Curious Yumiko peeked into the crib and two pairs of eyes stared back at her. Light brown eyes stared back at her curiously while vibrant orange seemed to glare at her. The brown eyes belonged to a tiny baby girl who had the oddest hair color Yumiko had ever seen: Blue, like the color of the ocean. The orange eyes on the other hand belonged to a larger girl in the crib but apart from her eyes, her hair was odd as well: It was colored normal but in two different colors. Her bangs being a sunny blonde color but then as it went into the back of her head it bled into chesnut and all of the short locks seemed to poke out in every direction. Jun walked by her side and laughed when she saw who the young woman was staring at.

"I see you've met Mizuo and Izaya." she said laughing.

"I thought they were girls?" Yumiko asked the caretaker confused at the manly names.

Jun just laughed. "They are. It kind of fits them though their names. Mizuo is the girl with the blue hair. When we found her here we starting calling her that because her hair reminded us of water. The name seemed to fit her. Izaya is the one glaring at us. When we brought her in we put her in the same crib as Mizuo while we were getting her own ready. Next thing you know they're clinging to each other like their lives depend on it and Izaya starts watching over her like a hawk. We thought the name really suited her. 'One who watches over'. I'll be honest though, if you think about adopting one you'll have to adopt the other." she said smiling exasperatedly at the two infants.

Yumiko looked at her curiously. "Why do you say that?" Hiroto came over as well and the dual haired baby seemed to glare at him as well while the blue haired one just babbled and smiled. Hiroto looked at Jun. "How old are the two of them?" He asked.

"Izaya is a year old and Mizuo is just a newborn." she said to the man and then she turned to Yumiko. "As for your question Yumiko-san, look at their hands." The couple looked at the babies' hands and found Mizuo's right and Izaya's left clasped tightly together as if they were afraid to let go. Jun went on to explain. "People have always either tried to adopt one or the other but they always come back with them saying that they can't take care of them in the end. At first we didn't know why. Everyone who adopted Mizuo said that no matter what they did she wouldn't stop wailing and those who adopted Izaya said that her grumpy mood was too frustrating for them to handle. When the two are together though Mizuo doesn't cry at all and Izaya doesn't even get angry. As it turned out, the two of them somehow became inseparable almost like they're sisters. Most people who come just say that they want to adopt one child so it's been impossible for these two to go with families." Jun finished looking at the two infants who still refused to let go of each other's hands.

Hiroto looked at the two infant girls thoughtfully. Originally he and Yumiko were only looking to adopt one child but seeing the two 'sisters' he was starting to reconsider. "Do you think it would be all right if we spent some time with them together?" He asked. Jun looked shocked but Yumiko saw the look in her husband's eyes and understood: He didn't want to separate the two and instead wanted to adopt both of them. Yumiko herself wanted to see if they were truly inseparable as Jun said.

For that entire week the couple would go to the Childrens' Home and spend time with Izaya and Mizuo. They saw first hand how close the two girls really were. Once Hiroto had taken Izaya out of the room with him to ask Jun something and Mizuo would not stop crying no matter what Yumiko did. However when Hiroto and Izaya came back in she immediately stopped and reached for Izaya who would stop pouting angrily and do the same babbling and smiling. They also found some quirks that the two had. Mizuo would stare into space as if she was in thought, start trying to smack if she were held for too long and seemed to prefer being in Yumiko's arms. Izaya on the other hand would fidget if she were wearing anything pink, would laugh everytime thunder and lightning struck, and for some reason would only fall asleep if someone were playing indie-rock.

Even though it had been a week the couple had fallen in love with the idea of adopting Mizuo and Izaya. As soon as the papers had been signed and issues settled the new parents welcomed the children into their family and quickly settled into their roles in taking care of the two girls.

*Four years later*

Fours years after the adoption of Mizuo and Izaya, the Sakurakoji family had moved into a different town thanks to Hiroto's job as a family was now living in a small town by the ocean called Iwatobi and in an actual house instead of an apartment. The siblings had been enrolled into the local elementary school: Mizuo starting preschool and Izaya starting in kindergarten. And so it was during this time that the two siblings had a taste of childhood love.

*In Kindergarten*

Izaya was sitting by herself at a table coloring. It had been a few months since she had started kindergarten in Iwatobi and so far she hadn't really made any friends and this started to worry her parents. She didn't see what the problem was to be honest. The girls only ever wanted to play with dolls instead of playing fun games like hide and seek or Cops and robbers. The boys always ran away when she wanted to play with them saying she had something called 'cooties'. Whatever those were. She was soon brought out of her little world by the sound of whimpering. The chibi (A/N: Can't resist the kids all look like tiny chibis in my mind!) looked at another table where a boy was sitting at. There was a group of boys around him and they were dumping the finger paint on his head even though he began to cry telling them to stop. "You have a girly name so cry like one!" the leader laughed dumping more.

He kind of reminded the little girl of when her sister would cry when she was picked on and so she marched up to the group. It seemed that the boy that had been sitting next to the crying one had gone outside for the teacher.

As soon as she had approached the boys she tapped the one dumping paint on the shoulder. "Huh? What do-" He was cut off by the trash can being dumped on his head. The other boys including the crying one went quiet. The leader got the can off his head but was still covered in scrap paper and plastic wrapping from snack time. "Hey wassa big idea!?" he yelled when he saw that Izaya had dumped the trash on him.

"Leave 'im awone. You're just bein' a big bully." She said walking to the boy who had been crying. Now that she was close she could see that he had light brown hair and big green eyes that were looking at her in awe. She just looked at his hair. It was covered in practically all the finger paint in the classroom and made an ugly color on top of his head. Izaya bent the boy's head forward and began to try to wipe it off his head not seeing him blush at the contact.

The other boy came running back in with the teacher who looked shocked at the mess. "What in the world happened here?!" The leader of the bullies began to cry and blame it on Izaya. "She dumped garbage on me!" Izaya on the other hand was having none of that and pulled the leader to the teacher and the boy covered in paint showing her the leader's painted hands. "He dumped paint on his head 'cause of his name." She said her eyebrows furrowing.

The teacher rubbed her nose feeling a headache come on. "Nanase-kun thank you for getting me. Could you please take Tachibana-kun to the nurse so he can get the paint out?" The boy with black hair and blue eyes nodded with a blank face and grabbed the painted boy's hand taking him to the nurse. The teacher then crouched to Izaya's size. "Sakurakoji-chan, that was a brave thing you did defending Tachibana-kun. But you can't just dump garbage on people's heads. You have to find a teacher and tell them what's going on." Then she turned toward the boys frustrated. "As for you all, I'm taking you to the principal and having a nice long chat with your parents." And with that she dragged the mean boys to the office while they began to scream and cry.

After that ordeal school went by without a hitch though Izaya couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her throughout class. When school ended Izaya went toward the preschool area and was met with a tackle by a little blue haired girl with pigtails. "NEE-CHAN!" she yelled gleefully hugging the older girl. "C'mon Mizuo. Let's go to Kaa-san n' Otou-san." As the children made their way to their parents they were stopped by a "W-wait!" Izaya and Mizuo turned to find the two boys from Izaya's class. The green eyed one looked at her with a red face and the blue eyed one just stared blanky at both of them. Izaya felt her sister move behind her and turned to find her blushing moving her line of sight to the blue eyed one.

Standing behind the boys was a couple both with dark hair and an old woman. All three seemed to be smiling at what was going on. The woman smiled at Izaya's mother. "I'm sorry but my Makoto saw you kids and he said he wanted to thank Sakurakoji-chan for today." She put her hands on the green eyed boy's shoulders. The old woman spoke as well. "My grandson Haruka followed. He wanted to do the same I believe." The grandma referred to the blue eyed one holding her hand.

The girls' mother regarded the children with a curious look especially the boys with girly names. "Did something happen?" Both fathers began to laugh quietly as Makoto stuttered a thank you to Izaya who merely patted him on the head saying 'you're welcome' making him go bright red. The other boy Haruka just stared at Mizuo who was still blushing. Haruka walked a little closer to the younger girl and patted her head. "Pretty." He said still touching the girl's blue hair.

Mrs. Tachibana nodded. "Yes actually. Their teacher Ogawa-sensei told me that a group of boys dumped most of the finger paint they had on Makoto's head and Haruka went to go get her. Then she told us that your daughter actually stopped them but apparently by dumping the trash can on one of their heads but it stopped them. They were making fun of my son's name."

Yumiko looked at her eldest."Izaya! You don't do that to people!" she began to scold her. Izaya though said right back "They didn't stop when he told them to. They're a bunch of meanies." Her cheeks were puffed out in annoyance and her eyebrows were furrowed. Yumiko sighed again. Mrs. Tachibana laughed. "So is Izaya-chan the only one with a masculine name?"

Yumiko smiled and shook her head. "No this is my youngest Mizuo." she pointed to the still blushing girl.

"Those names seem to suit them from the looks of it." Mr. Tachibana said looking at how the children were reacting. Makoto and Haruka were now conversing with each other excitedly with Izaya and Mizuo. Well Makoto was at least Haruka just spoke here and there when needed while the other three chattered.

Hiroto nodded. "That was what the caretakers at the childrens' home said when we adopted them. I have to agree on that."

The other three parents didn't look too surprised. The girls looked much to different to actually be sisters but with the way that Izaya and Mizuo were holding hands like sisters a person would have kept that comment to themselves.

For the next two years the Sakurakoji family stayed in Iwatobi with the sisters becoming close friends with Tachibana Makoto and Nanase Haruka. The girls had learned 'Haruese' as Izaya called it when they tried to talk to Haru. The boys had gone exploring with the girls countless times though some of their adventures ended up with Makoto getting too scared and Haru and Izaya holding his hand. They would wind up playing games together and when they weren't with another friend of theirs Haruka and Makoto would go to the pool and swim with the girls.

However as most good things must, their days of spending time together came to an end. Hiroto was moved to a different city and so they had to move as well. Mizuo began to cry and Izaya just glared quietly in anger as their parents finished putting the rest of their stuff in the car while the moving truck had already left. Before they could get in the car though they saw Makoto and Haruka running up to them. When the two came to a halt Makoto thrust a daisy in Izaya's face whereas Haruka gave Mizuo a little key chain with a dolphin on it. Makoto spoke though still panting from running. "M-my kaa-san said that boys should only give flowers t-to girls that t-they really really like. A-and I really really like you alot Izaya-chan! I wanted to tell you before you said bye." Makoto flushed bright red as Izaya took the flower and examined it in her hand. Then she began to cry. "W-wait why are you crying!?" he yelled out thinking that she didn't like him. Makoto was surprised though when Izaya grabbed him in a hug and blubbered into the unusually tall boy's shirt. Mizuo looked at her keychain looking at the glass dolphin sparkle in the sun. She was about to say thank you when she jumped feeling slight pressure on her head. Haruka had kissed her forehead and he had a barely noticible blush on his face he didn't say anything but instead gave her a hug. Mizuo began to tear up at the goodbye hug and rubbed her eyes. "I wuv you too Hawu-chan." She said her words sounding a little messy because she was young and because she was crying. She hesitated but then plucked up the courage to peck Haru's lips before running into the backseat of the car not seeing Haru's blush intensify.

Izaya had finished crying and for the most part had soaked Makoto's shirt in tears. "S-sowwy Mako-chan." She sniffed. Makoto only smiled gently yet sadly. "Maybe we'll see you and Mizu-chan again?" Izaya nodded and then summoned enough courage to do something Makoto nearly fell over in shock at. She planted a kiss right on his lips nearly making them both tumble. Izaya looked at him with as much determination as a seven year old could muster up. "I really really like you too." and with that she blushed red and ran to the backseat as well.

Yumiko and Hiroto smiled sadly at the girls. "Ready to leave now?" Yumiko asked them gently seeing what had transpired. Mizuo mumbled an inaudible 'yes' holding her keychain like glass and Izaya only nodded not even glaring anymore. Instead her attention was focused on the nearly mangled daisy that Makoto had held so tightly when he gave it to her. Both girls waved at the boys seeing Makoto cry and Haru sniffle slightly until they couldn't even catch a glimpse of them anymore. And so ended their time in Iwatobi.

As time passed the memories of Tachibana Makoto and Nanase Haruka were pushed to the back of their minds as they went on with their lives starting in a new school and finding new activities that drew them in. For Mizuo art. For Izaya music. The girls still swam every now and then though reveling in the cool liquid and remembering resurfacing memories of green and blue eyed boys they had called friends.

*nine years later*

The Sakurakoji family was once again following a moving truck but for them this would be the last time for a long while. Hiroto asked to be move back to Iwatobi. His boss agreed seeing most of his design inspiration had come from the seaside town. Yumiko looked at her children in the backseat and marveled again at how much the two had grown. Her eyes first landed on her now sixteen year old Izaya. Her blonde and brown hair was much longer now going to her waist with relatively straight locks save for a few short pieces on here and there that seemed to poke out one way or another. Her face shape had become diamond and her eyes became slightly sharper than they had been as a child. She still fidgeted in anything pink, still laughed each time thunder and lighting rang and flashed, and still fell asleep listening to indie-rock. Her wardrobe had changed as well. She always wore what ever made her most comfortable so her clothes always consisted of hoodies, jeans, shorts, capris, graphic t-shirts and outfits that she liked to wear. Right now she was wearing a flannel red and black button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow, a grey sweater vest on top, grey skinny jeans, black converse, and to top it off a black bowtie around the neck of the shirt and a grey cap that hung on the back of her head (A/N: I don't knowwhat the hat is called but the outfit is from a drawing of Marshall lee and Fionna from the genderbent adventure time that I found on tumblr. Marshall lee wears the outfit and it is so cute!). Izaya was sleeping at the moment with her headphones on and their Russian Blue cat on her lap purring. She and Mizuo had found it as a kitten in the city and Izaya was hell bent on calling him 'Jasper'. "Because he looks like a Jasper" a twelve year old her had said also nicknaming him 'Jazz' for short.

Mizuo, now fifteen had changed significantly as well. Her face though a teen's was still slightly round but none the less adorable. Her blue hair was now at her mid-back and was often styled with a water braid. Her brown eyes were slightly rounder giving a slightly childish still spaced out when she was in deep thought, and although she didn't smack peoples' arms anymore, she would bit her nails when nervous and pull at her hair when she was frustrated. Her style of clothing often consisted of ankle long skirts, comfortable tops, jeans, capris, along comfortable shirts and a few hoodies like her sister. Mizuo was at the moment drawing to her heart's content in her latest sketchbook. Whereas Izaya loved to play music and sing, Mizuo loved to draw people places and things that would catch her eye. She had countless sketchbooks filled to the brim with different styles. Mizuo looked up and smiled at her mother. "Kaa-san is something wrong?" She asked. Their voices had also changed significantly as well. Mizuo's being a soft soprano voice while Izaya's had become a mellow alto.

Yumiko smiled back and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong Mizuo. I just wanted to make sure Jasper wasn't do anything to the car." Mizuo turned to her sleeping sister and cat. "Jasper hasn't really moved from his spot on nee-chan's lap and nee-chan fell asleep a while ago. I don't think they're going to wake up soon. How much longer until we're in Iwatobi?" she asked.

"It won't be too long now Mizuo just another ten more minutes. You might want to wake your sister up now." Hiroto said as they began to see more of the beach. Mizuo closed her sketch book and shook her sister's shoulder jolting the other girl and the cat awake. "Nee-chan wake up we're almost there."

Izaya yawned greatly and Jasper stretched on her lap. Izaya rubbed her eyes tiredly looking at her sister and then their parents. It wasn't long until they pulled up to a house (A/N: I really don't feel like describing the outside). The family got out and grabbed what they had in the trunk bringing it into the house while the movers went about bringing the rest of the furniture inside. Mizuo and Izaya walked up the stairs into their rooms. Both the rooms were small at best but big enough to hold their things without looking cluttered. Izaya's walls were painted green and Mizuo's were a light purple.

The two girls alternated between helping their parents put things away in the cabinets and closets and organizing their rooms to their liking. Both had desks put at their windows with their laptops and other supplies put away in the drawers. Izaya filled her walls with posters of bands, movies, and anime. An accoustic guitar and a keyboard were stored in her closet along with her clothes hung up and a alarm/ipod docking station was set up on her nightstand where she kept her drawer of unmentionables. Mizuo's walls were filled with sketches and anime posters. She had an alarm/ipod docking station on her nightstand as well along with a few figurine statues on a shelf and on her desk. After a few hours the family was finally done moving their items into their house and arranging things to their liking. Dinner was quiet and filled with a few words here and there and Jasper's purring on Izaya's lap. "So are you two excited to be back?" Hiroto asked. Izaya and Mizuo smiled at their parents. They were happy they were staying in the seaside town from now on. They had missed the quiet and seeing the ocean. Most of all though they missed the memories.

Yumiko spoke up. "You know what? I wonder if the Tachibana and Nanase families still live in the neighborhood. Do you two remember their sons? What were their names again? I know they had feminine names..."

"Makoto and Haruka." Mizuo spoke up. The parents looked at them. Izaya piped up. "Those were their names." she explained.

Hiroto looked at his wife. "I don't know about the Tachibana family but I remember that Haruka's parents were never home because of their jobs. His grandmother always took care of him but maybe they decided to take him with them? The Tachibanas might have moved out as well."

The sisters' moods dampened considerably after hearing this. Their father was right. They could have moved out and even if they didn't what were the odds of the two remembering them?

*Meanwhile somewhere else*

A group of boys and one girl were at one of their houses hanging out. The house was of one Tachibana Makoto. Originally it had just been him and his best friend Nanase Haruka, that is, until his mother let in a Nagisa Hazuki who had invited himself over along with Ryuugazaki Rei, and the Matsuoka siblings Rin and Gou ( Gou:It's Kou! Author:Quiet I'm writing!). The five were currently inside Makoto's room playing video games and what not. Until Nagisa dug up something that prompted questioning.

"Hey Mako-chan what's in here?" Nagisa asked the gentle giant holding up a cardboard box.

"GAH! W-wait Nagisa don't open-" Too late. Nagisa opened the box and found a photo album inside along with many photos lying inside the box.

The door to the room opened and Makoto's mother entered. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard Makoto yelling. Sweetie please remember to keep your voice down Ren and Ran are sleeping." she saif reminding them about Makoto's hyper younger twin siblings.

"Sorry Kaa-san." Makoto said quietly blushing.

"Hey Auntie what's in the album?" Nagisa said picking up the album to show her. "Mako-chan had this under his bed."

Mrs. Tachibana took the album from Nagisa's hands and opened it. Then she began to smile and looked at Makoto. "So this is where you put it. This is a photo album from when Makoto was very young. If I remember correctly it's filled up to the end of his primary school days." She said sitting down with the rest of the group in a circle.

The first few pages showed Makoto as a baby. Much to Makoto's mortification Nagisa and Gou began to coo at the baby pictures. There were also a lot of pictures of him and Haruka together. Then Nagisa noticed other pictures. Makoto and Haruka were together as usual but there were two other people in the photos as well. Two girls to be exact. They both had surprising hair colors. One having blue hair the other having a combination of blonde and brown. The blue haired girl had brown eyes and the other girl's eyes were orange.

"Who are the girls?" Nagisa pointed at a picture of Haruka and Makoto in their Kindergarten days and next to them the girl with orange eyes in the same class uniform and the blue haired one in a uniform for preschoolers.

smiled. "Those two were very good friends of Makoto and Haruka in primary school. In fact Makoto if I remember correctly you really liked one of them." She laughed thinking back to his childhood.

"K-kaa-san!" Makoto whined embarrassed. "Mako-chan had a crush!? Tell us tell us!" Nagisa commanded Makoto clinging on to his shirt.

"N-Nagisa-kun! You shouldn't ask Makoto-senpai that! That's too private! It's not beautiful to ask" Rei exclaimed blushing.

"A-ano, it's ok Rei I really don't mind." Makoto said trying to calm the glasses wearing boy down. "Well that was when Haru and I were in Kindergarten. There was a group of boys that like to tease us because of our names and then one day they decided to come to our table during recess while the teacher was watching the other students play outside. They came to our table and one of them kept trying to make me cry. Then he actually grabbed a bunch of fingerpaint jars and he started dumping the colors on my head." There was a look of shock on each person's face save for Haru because he had seen it first hand.

"He dumped paint on you!?" The girl cried out. "Makoto-senpai that's awful!"

"That isn't beautiful at all!" Rei said.

"Yeah! Did Haru-chan ever beat him up?" Nagisa yelled out hoping that Haru had gotten into something along the lines of a fist fight.

"Wait a minute! How come I never heard about this!?" Rin yelled out annoyed that he had never this tidbit about Makoto.

"Yes I remember that very clearly now." Mrs. Tachibana said thinking back to that day and smiled when remembering how Makoto had stuttered thanking the girl and she just pat him on the head.

"It's ok Gou-chan. (It's Kou!) No Nagisa Haru didn't beat them up, and this was a while back before we had met you Rin." Makoto answered their questions. "Haru-chan actually went to get the teacher first. They were still dumping paint on me and then they stopped."

"Wait why did they stop?" Nagisa asked. "Did Haru-chan come back?"

"They stopped because someone grabbed the trashcan and dumped it on the guy's head." Haru piped up. Everyone looked at him and back at Makoto who seemed to be smiling at the memory.

"They dumped the trashcan on him? Ok gotta give the guy props that's actually pretty cool." Rin said thinking a guy had done it.

"Actually it was a girl who did Rin." Makoto said.

"Wait wait wait! Is the girl who did it your first crush Mako-chan!?" Nagisa cried out clinging onto Makoto's shirt again. Makoto just blushed and smiled shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

Mrs. Tachibana laughed again. "It's more like Izaya-chan was his first love Nagisa."

"Wait Izaya? But I thought it was a girl?" Gou asked looking back at Makoto with a confused look. "I didn't know you swung that way too Mako-chan! Now Rei-chan, Rin-chan, Ai-chan, and I aren't the only ones!" Nagisa cheered.

"Izaya is one of the girls in the picture Nagisa." Makoto explained and pointed to the orange eyed girl.

"Who's the other one then?" Rin asked looking at the blue haired girl in the picture of the four at the aquarium. She was clinging onto Haru's sleeve and smiling shyly at the camera.

"Her name is Mizuo." Haru answered thinking back to the little girl that would turn red around him.

"You actually remember things other than swimming. I'm impressed." Rin muttered sarcastically. Haru just gave him a blank look.

"They both have masculine names..." Rei muttered looking at the girls in the photos.

"Yes they did. If I remember correctly I think Haruka had a crush on Mizuo. Am I right Haruka?" Mrs. Tachibana asked her son's best friend who just turned away but Makoto could see a hint of a blush on his friend's cheeks.

"So what happened to them then?" Gou asked.

"They moved away after grade 2" Makoto explained.

"Ah yes I remember that. Their father had to get moved back into the city." Mrs Tachibana clarified. "You were both rather upset the day that they left."

Both boys turned away. Haruka with a blank face and Makoto with a blush on his.

"Wait they're sisters?" Gou asked looking at the girls again. They looked nothing alike.

"Their parents adopted them both from the same orphanage. Apparently the two couldn't be separated even if they would get adopted by different families. They were sweethearts though I remember. Izaya was very funny and Mizuo-chan would get so shy around others. Before they left I think Makoto and Haruka each gave them a present and it must have worked well for them because when they came back the two were as red as cherries!" and with that left saying she still had some things that they needed to do.

After a while of more questioning about Izaya and Mizuo the other left and Makoto and Haruka were left alone again. Haruka was sleeping over as usual and lay in the futon next to Makoto's bed.

"Are you still awake Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah"

"Do you think that Izaya-chan and Mizu-chan still remember us?"

Haruka stayed silent but year of being around him made it easy for Makoto to understand his friend._ I don't know but it would be nice if they did_

"Yeah it would be." Makoto replied thinking of orange eyes and his first kiss

Four people lay awake in their beds that night. Two girls thinking about their childhood friends and two boys thinking about their first loves. However they would meet again one way or another.

A/N: and that concludes chapter 1. Ok so I'm sorry if I messed up the characters' personalities. Haru and Nagisa were actually the easiest to be honest. Again I'm sorry if the personalities came out weird. I'll try to fix it in the second chapter. For now please review and remember that flames are not welcome. Seriously cut me some slack please!

Ja'ne-Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	2. I Don't Believe This! The Meet Again

Ok so first I would like to say thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and favorited my story as well as those who are following it. I didn't think I would get this many people. So thank you very much! *Bows*. So now here is Chapter 2 of When an Orca loves a Narwhal and a Dolphin love a Seal.

P.S- I'm going to go by how the school system here in America works. There will still be three years of high school but only Monday-Friday. They will have Saturday and Sunday off. Just thought I'd clarify that tidbit real quick.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Free! I only own my OCs and their family.

Chapter 2: I don't believe this! They meet again.

The next day was Saturday. Izaya and Mizuo would not be starting class until Monday so they were using today and Sunday to relax before they had had to get into school again. Right now they were eating breakfast with their parents before they had to work. Their mother spoke. "Why don't you two go into town today? You'll need to get school supplies again and you can take the time to explore. You know, see what's changed and know your way around." She said.

The sisters thought about it for a moment before agreeing. They didn't need that much in the way of school supplies. Just the books that they needed for classes and maybe some more notebooks. They could explore the town as well and maybe they'd be able to figure out if their friends had really moved away or if either one of them had stayed.

After breakfast both of them took showers and got changed. Izaya fed Jasper before they left. Mizuo wore white capris, a white tank top, a thin black sweater with a seal in the front and white slip-ons along with a dark purple tote that had her keys some gum and a sketch book. You never know when you might find inspiration. Her hair was done in it's usual water braid. Izaya wore light blue capris, a black Panic! At the Disco band shirt, a long green and black horizontal striped pull over hoodie that came down to her knees and covered her hands, and a pair of fatigue style chuck taylors. She had her olive green messenger bag containing her keys, gum and her ipod and headphones. Her hair stayed down and lay mostly in the hood of her sweater.

"So where should we go first?" Izaya asked her sister as they made their way down the street. Mizuo put her hand to her mouth in thought. "How about we start with the shopping center. We can get our books and explore around there for a bit. If I remember correctly I think we need to take the train to get there."

Izaya shrugged. "All right let's do it. Kaa-san gave us until seven anyway and it's... 10:30am. We've got plenty of time before then." She said checking her phone before they headed down to the train station.

Once the employee varified that the train was indeed needed to get to the shopping center, the girls paid to get on the tram and were on their way.

*Meanwhile back in the neighborhood *

Yumiko was editing several articles that her co-workers had sent until she heard Jasper meow. She followed the meowing to the kitchen and found the Russian Blue pawing at the door and looking at he like he was pleading for her to open the door. "Ok ok hang on you crazy cat." she opened the door and he went zooming out but instead of exploring the yard like she thought he would, Jasper wiggled his way under the fence. "Hey wait! Get back here!" Yumiko ran toward the gate and would have opened it had she not seen that it connected to the neighbor's yard. It was then that she saw a woman and two young children, a girl and a boy, in the yard.

The two kids saw Jasper coming from the fence and immediately clamored toward it. "WAH! It's a kitty!" The girl exclaimed getting closer to Jasper. "Kaa-san can we pet the kitty?" the boy asked his mother as she walked toward them. "Excuse me!" Yumiko said getting the attention of all three. "Um do you mind i I cross into your yard? That's our cat and he just crawled under the fence. I'll just bring him back in." She explained.

The other woman just stared at her curiously until her eyes widened and she smiled. "Yumiko-chan is that you?" she asked. Yumiko raised an eyebrow and was about to say something until she took a closer look at the woman. She then felt a look of shock come across her face. "Wait a minute... Tachibana Mayumi? Oh my God! You're still living in Iwatobi?" she asked opening the gate and greeting her old friend. The two children looked at their mother curiously. "Kaa-san do you know who the lady is?" the girl asked while her brother looked at the other woman shyly hiding behind his mother.

Tachibana Mayumi smiled at the two. "She's a good friend of mine. Yumiko these are my kids Ren and Ran." She pointed at the boy first then the girl. "Kids this is my friend Sakurakoji Yumiko." Yumiko said hello to the two and Mayumi invited her inside.

Once inside the two began to chat while the children went upstairs to play. "So you moved back?" she asked.

Yumiko nodded "So you have twins now? How's Makoto-kun? Last time I saw him was when we left." Yumiko asked petting Jasper.

Mayumi smiled. "Yes I had them when Makoto was eight. He's doing well. He's grown so much over the years too. He's almost taller than his father." she chuckled telling Mayumi her son was six feet tall (A/N: I've read that that's how tall he is).

"My goodness that's even taller than Hiroto!" She exclaimed but then continued on. "Do you know if the Nanase family still lives here?"

Mayumi nodded "They do but it's Haruka living in the house. His parents still move around for work and he wanted to stay here. Since his grandmother died he's been living in the house by himself but Makoto keeps an eye on him most of the time to make sure he's doing well." Yumiko sighed. "The poor boy. He was really close to her I remember. Mizuo and Izaya loved her too. Even called her Baa-chan." Mayumi nodded but then smiled and grabbed a picture of Makoto and Haruka off the shelf and showed it to the other mother.

"My goodness they've grown! They've become quite handsome too!" Yumiko laughed.

"How are Mizuo-chan and Izaya-chan?" Mayumi asked her and Yumiko took her phone out and showed her a picture of Mizuo drawing and then a picture of Izaya sitting on her bed strumming her guitar. "Mizuo has a passion for art. No matter where she goes she always brings her sketchbook. Izaya on the other hand is always listening to music. She's always got her headphones on. "She chuckled.

Mayumi smiled at the pictures of the two girls. "They're so pretty now. Mizuo sounds a little like Haruka when you put it like that. He's gotten more into swimming now that there's a team in the high school."

"The high school has a swim team?"

"Yes both Makoto and Haruka are a part of it along with some of their other friends. You know the other day their friends came over here and one of them found one of our photo albums with pictures of Mizuo and Izaya in it. Do you remember when they first became friends?"

Yumiko laughed. "Yes when Izaya saved Makoto from some bullies in their kindergarten class. How can I forget that? Then again I can't forget how they said goodbye when we moved either."

Mayumi raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean? When the two of them came back they were teary and bright red. Or at least Makoto was, Haruka was pink and sniffling. "

"When they were about to get in the car Makoto and Haruka came running up to them and gave them each a gift. Haruka got Mizuo this little dolphin keychain and Makoto got Izaya a daisy and confessed that he liked her a lot." She chuckled again. "Haruka actually gave Mizuo a kiss on the head and she kissed him on the mouth. Izaya did the same thing to Makoto but he was so red I thought he was going to faint for a minute."

Mayumi laughed at that. Now she knew why every time she and her husband talked to Makoto about girls and kissing he would turn red and fidget. Yumiko continued. "Mizuo still has that little keychain and I think Izaya saved the flower. You know I'm surprised you're still living here though. Hiroto and I were sure that you moved out."

Mayumi shook her head. "Iwatobi is a nice town so we thought it would be better to keep raising our kids here. Plus Makoto didn't want to leave Haruka at all so that wasn't an option."

"Speaking of Makoto where is he?" Yumiko asked. She hadn't seen any sign of the boy in the house at all

"He and Haruka had practice today with their friends. I think he also said that they would hang out for a bit in the shopping center." Mayumi explained.

"Oh. Well I guess they'd better be prepared to say hello then."

Mayumi looked at her curiously "Why do you say that?"

Yumiko chuckled and got up bringing Jasper with her. "Because my girls went there to get their books for school."

*Back with Izaya and Mizuo*

The sisters had just gotten out of the bookstore carrying their books in their bags. "Where do you want to go next?" Mizuo said.

Izaya was about to speak when she yelled and pulled her hood over her face clutching it tightly. Mizuo was about to ask her what was wrong but then squeaked and hid her face in her hands.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL'S THE BIG IDEA!?" Izaya yelled. "SIR PLEASE PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON! YOU'RE IN A PUBLIC PLACE!" Mizuo yelled as well her face bright red behind her hands.

What is going on you ask? Well it seems that the two caught our favorite dolphin stripping to his suit in front of a fountain. Let's back track a bit shall we?

*A couple of minutes ago*

The Iwatobi swim team had just gotten out of practice from the pool and it had been Nagisa's idea to have them all hang out together including Gou.

"Hey guys can we make a stop at the shopping center?" Nagisa asked stopping. The others turned to look at him. "I need to go get some new goggles. The strap on mine broke again."

Gou sighed annoyed. "Nagisa that's the third time this month! You know you're not supposed to play with them."

Makoto intervened before an argument could break out. "How about we just go down and get them. I could use a new pair myself. The strap on mine is getting worn down. What about you Haru-chan?" He said turning to his silent friend.

"Just want a new swimsuit. And drop the -chan..." He muttered.

"But Haru you still have a bunch of swimsuits at home!" Makoto whined. He understood his best friend on many levels but he would never understand why Haru insisted on getting so many pairs of the same swim trunks.

In the end the five of them took the train downtown. All was well when they entered. Until Haru saw the fountain near the bookshop that is.

"Haru-senpai what do you think-"Rei began but cut himself off when he saw that Haru wasn't behind him. When he saw Haru he immediately began to panic. "M-Makoto-senpai! Haru-senpai is running toward the fountain!"

Makoto looked over and immediately began to run to his water obsessed best friend. "HAAAARRRRUUUU! YOU CAN'T JUST JUMP INTO ANY BODY OF WATER YOU FIT INTO!" He yelled. It was too late however. Haru had already begun stripping and left a trail of his clothes to the fountain where he was about to jump in. Suddenly screaming could be heard from behind him.

Makoto caught up with him and heard yelling. "OI WHAT THE HELL's THE BIG IDEA!?" A girl's voice screamed followed by the panic plea of another. "SIR PLEASE PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON! YOU'RE IN A PUBLIC PLACE!" Makoto looked over and found two girls hiding their faces from Haru. And that is what brings them to their current predicament.

*Back to present*

Makoto let out a sigh of exasperation and looked at his friend with his 'motherly scolding look' as labeled by Nagisa. The others came running right behind him Gou carrying Haru's clothes. Makoto turned to the two who were still hiding their faces. "I am so sorry! You see um... my friend has a thing with water where he feels the need to swim in it." He apologized.

"JUST TELL HIM TO PUT HIS CLOTHES BACK ON! I DON'T FEEL LIKE SEEING A NAKED GUY IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!" The one with the striped hoodie yelled. The one next to her had blue hair and replied. "S-sir, please just tell your friend to get dressed..."

Gou on the other hand was a bit put off. "But you can see his deltoids perfectly..." She trailed off eyes glistening at the sight of Haru's muscles.

The hooded one was getting annoyed. Makoto could tell. "Listen I don't care if the guy has great muscles. Just tell him to put his clothes back on!"

Haru was already getting dressed and looked at the two. Then his eyes widened ever so slightly and began to glisten. "Haru-chan are you ok?" Nagisa asked noticing what was happening with him. "Drop the -chan" Well at least he was still responding.

"Could it be that he's spotted another body of water?" Rei wondered aloud looking around the area for another fountain. Haru on the other hand didn't deem to be paying attention to anyone and walked closer to the girl still covering her eyes with her hands. He took in her hair color. Blue like the ocean. Haru tilted his head in thought. Where had he seen that hair color before? Then he noticed something sparkle on her bag. He walked so that he was right in front of her and saw her tense. He reached over to her bag and lifted the keychain hanging from it slightly to get a better look. It was a glass dolphin and appeared to be rather old and worn but well taken care of. He looked at her and his eyes began to glisten like when he saw water. Then her uttered something that made everyone else stop in their tracks.

"Mizuo-kun..." He trailed off. Makoto stopped dead in his tracks. Gou and Nagisa's eyes widened and Rei looked flabbergasted. The hooded one didn't seem to be paying attention and kept her hood up but the other girl stiffened. Very slowly she stretched her fingers apart and peeked through her fingers. She looked up and immediately saw familiar black hair and sea blue eyes staring at her from a passive face.

Immediately her hands flew down from her face and the group found light brown eyes widening in shock. "Haru-chan...?" she whispered. She then turned to find Makoto looking shocked as well. Dizzyingly fast she turned to the other girl and began to yell shaking her. "NEE-CHAN TAKE YOUR HOOD OFF YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!"

Makoto stiffened in shock. "Did she just say 'nee-chan?!' Nagisa yelled excitedly jumping up down. Gou began to mutter about how cute Mizuo turned out to be and Rei muttered something about "Innocent...how beautiful..."

The other girl dubbed 'nee-chan' on the other hand did not give in to her sister's pleas. "Mizuo there is no way I am looking."

"He's not naked though! He has a swim suit and he's dressed now! You have to look I'm telling you!" Mizuo kept pestering her until she finally gave in.

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!" She yelled annoyed throwing off her hood and turning to her sister. The others just seemed to keep staring. Long Blonde and chestnut hair spilled over and sharp orange eyes just looked annoyed at the moment. Izaya turned her eyes toward Gou, Nagisa, and Rei. "What the hell are you three looking at?" She asked grumpily.

"WAH! So you're Mizuo and Izaya? Wait but are you two living here? Are you visiting?" Nagisa bounced in front of them and began asking questions left and right. Rei and Gou began to scold him while the sisters just looked at the spectacle confused. "Ok...I'm seriously confused right now." Izaya said rubbing the back of her head. "Same here..." Mizuo scratched her cheek.

"Izaya-chan?" She heard a soft male voice and Izaya turned her head to find a chest in front of her. She frowned at that. Izaya was one of those people who were just plain short. She was five-three while her sister bordered five-five. She looked up though and found herself looking at kind jade green sleepy eyes in a very handsome face.

"M-Mako?!" She yelled out a bit freaked. Then she looked at the one who had tried to jump in the fountain. "HARU-CHAN?!" She yelled at him. Haru just looked at her his eyes were slightly annoyed. "Drop the -chan." Izaya sighed and gave him a deadpan look. "Yup you're Haru alright."

Awkward silence stayed for a bit until Gou broke the ice. "How about we go somewhere else."

A couple of minutes later the group of seven found themselves at a small cafe. Nagisa was munching on several cakes while Rei was asking him how he hadn't gotten any cavities yet. Gou was sipping some tea watching the other table in fascination. Haru and Makoto sat in one side while Izaya and Mizuo sat facing them. They seemed to be talking and trying to reconnect with each other. Haru wasn't talking but seemed to regard both girls with familiarity and Makoto was straight out having a conversation with Mizuo mainly while Izaya seemed to be trying to wrap her head around things.

"So you two moved back here?" Makoto asked them smiling softly. He couldn't believe that he and Haru had run into their friends from their childhood and marveled at how much they had changed. Mizuo was still adorable harboring a childish looking face and when she spoke her eyes brightened as she said how happy she was that the two of them hadn't moved away. Izaya on the other hand seemed to become a bit more subdued. He face was a bit more angular and her eyes much sharper than he remembered. She remained rather quiet instead of boisterous like he remembered from their childhood. She munched on a chocolate muffin but he could see a small smile peeking from behind the baked treat.

"Izaya-chan are you okay?" he asked pulling the girl's attention to him. She saw him looking at her and worry was present in his eyes. This caused Izaya to smile._ Same old Makoto._ She thought happy that his mother hen tendencies hadn't really changed. Where others found it annoying, Izaya had always found it adorable.

"I'm fine Mako-chan." she said using the old nickname she gave him. "I just can't believe that you two actually stayed. We thought that you had moved away." she smiled and began to laugh. Makoto was relieved that she hadn't changed too much.

Makoto smiled and he could see Haru doing the same but faintly. Izaya continued though. "But seriously though Haru, why the heck were you stripping..."

"I wanna know too. I know you love to swim but that was a bit crazy." Mizuo sweatdropped at her childhood crush.

Haru looked away blushing slightly and Makoto laughed nervously. "Um well like I said wenever Haru see a body of water that he can fit in he kinda feels the need to swim in it."

"So he wears his bathing suit under his clothes too?" Izaya facepalmed and then laughed shaking her head and looking at Haru with an exasperated smile. Mizuo began to laugh too and the four began to talk about what they had been up to the past nine years. Well, the girls and Makoto did. Haru spoke when needed and Makoto usually answered for him while the girls tried to see if they could understand Haru's secret language again.

The other three looked at them in fascination. "They clicked just like that..." Gou mummered in awe as Makoto laughed at something that Izaya had said.

"Well they are childhood friends Gou-san." Rei said pushing his glasses up and continued. "Of course they would want to catch up with Makoto and Haru-senpai."

"It's Kou!" she yelled back telling him to use the feminine version of her name.

"You know what this means though right?" Nagisa put in. The other two looked at him comfused so he clarified. "Mako-chan and Haru-chan had crushes on them when they were kids right? I think they still like them!" he said pointing out how Makoto's smiles seemed to be brighter than usual and Haru seemed to be a bit more responsive.

Rei gave Nagisa a look though. "Nagisa-kun, the probability that Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai still like them after all this time is extremely small. For all we know Izaya-senpai and Mizuo-san could be seeing people! How would they react if they found it you were trying to set them up?" he said but then added "Although I do agree that they would make beautiful couples."

Gou on the other hand was all for the idea. "Well I think it's a good idea Rei. I don't know about you but I agree with Nagisa for once."

With both voting against him Rei just sighed. "Fine but if this goes wrong I'm putting the blame on you two. _This is not beautiful at all_ he thought. _Just what did I get myself into? _

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. So it looks like our three first years are plotting some serious matchmaking. I wonder what Nagisa is going to have planned. Probably something crazy. So again I apologize if they seemed out of character or anything. I never thought Makoto, Haruka, Gou, Nagisa, and Rei could be so hard to write. Yeesh! That's maily the reason why it took so long for me to update. So sorry about that. But anyway please remember to review and no flames please.

Ja'ne-Kitsune to tenshi-chan


	3. Catching up, making friends school again

Hello again! So thank you for waiting patiently. Here is Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Free! Iwatobi swim club. I own my OCs nothing more.

Chapter 3: Catching up, making friends, and starting school again.

The group of seven left the cafe a little while after with the first year trio introducing themselves and wanting to get to know the two girls their senpais had known as children. Nagisa kept asking questions left and right and the two sisters tried to answer the best that they could with Nagisa speaking a mile a minute.

"What do you both like to do? Oh wait! Do you both like to swim? We're on the swim team so-" He was cut off by Rei putting a hand over his mouth and hushing him.

"Nagisa-kun you can ask questions but slow down! Izaya-senpai and Mizuo-san can barely understand what you're saying." He said to the shorter blonde. Mentally Izaya was thanking him for that. She could barely make out what Nagisa had been saying.

"Oh fine Rei-chan!" Nagisa pouted but asked again this time slower. The sisters were able to answer this time.

"Well I like art alot and nee-chan is into music." Mizuo said answering Nagisa's first question.

"Second of all we do like to swim." Izaya then turned to Haru and Makoto. "I didn't know the high school had a swim team." she said.

"We just started at the beginning of the year actually." Makoto explained. Then he went on to explain how they got it started and Izaya began to crack up when he told them about the time they were trying to get new members to join with Gou's campaign. Mizuo was holding in her snickers as Rei looked beyond embarrassed, Haru looked away for a moment with a frown on his face and Makoto just blushed.

"Hey! It would've worked! They just don't have an appreciation for your muscles..." Gou muttered in protest. "But Izaya-senpai, Mizuo-chan, did you both have a swim club in your old school?" she asked them. The two could be potential new members for their club and could fill in the girls' competitions. Plus they were both very nice so Gou didn't mind if they would be around.

Mizuo shook her head while Izaya muttered 'Nope'. "The school didn't have a pool. Nee-chan and I like to swim a lot but that usually consisted of us going to the public pool once in a while."

"Then it would either get too cold to swim or the pool would get crowded in the summer." Izaya muttered huffing. "At least now we can go to the beach more often."

"You should come by practice on Monday then! Then you could be new members!" Nagisa said cheerfully.

"Maybe we will." Mizuo said chuckling at Nagisa's childish behavior. Throughout those past hours Mizuo and Izaya found that Nagisa **really** loved sweets, Rei had a strange but funny sense of beauty that left Izaya trying to hold her snickers back with Mizuo scolding her about laughing, and Gou had a muscle obsession. It became a little crazy when they had to run after Haru though to keep him from going into a fish tank.

Time flew by and Izaya checked her phone again. "Mizuo we have to go. It's 6:30 and kaa-san wanted us home by 7."

Nagisa pouted. "Awww...You can't stay a little longer? I wanted to ask you something about Mako-chan and Haru-chan."

"Drop the -chan." Haru grumbled and didn't show it but Makoto could see disappointment in his eyes that Mizuo and Izaya were leaving.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Makoto asked. "You just came back so the neighborhood is probably unfamiliar."

"Nah, we know the way back. Thanks for asking though Mako-chan." Izaya assured him and walked over only to give him a hug. Makoto stiffened at the contact for a second but then smiled warmly at the dual colored head against his chest and wrapped his arms around the smaller body.

"I'm glad you didn't move out. I missed you." He heard her mumble into his chest and he felt his cheeks warm up.

"I wanna hug Mako-chan too nee-chan!" Mizuo said and squeezed her way into the hug as Izaya let go. Makoto chuckled and then smiled even more as Mizuo made her way to Haru and hugged him as well.

"I'm not leaving Haru-chan out." she said. Haru just went stiff. Izaya began to chuckle again and went to get her sister off of the stotic boy.

"Mizuo you might want to get off Haru looks like a statue." She laughed even harder as Haru gave her a look that said 'shut up'.

"Hey I wanna hug too!" Nagisa yelled tackling the two sisters who just laughed giving him one each. Gou went in for a hug too while Rei just said something about not wanting to mess up the beautiful moment.

"Well it was nice to meet you!"

"See you guys in school on Monday!"

The rest of the group watched as the two left. Then Gou asked Nagisa a question.

"Nagisa what was it that you wanted to ask them?"

Nagisa smiled impishly. "Well remember when Mako-chan's okaa-san said that they came back all red after Izzy-chan and Mizu-chan left? I wanted to know what they did to get like that."

"Izzy-chan?" Gou inquired

"It's my nickname for Izaya." Nagisa explained

"Nagisa don't give nicknames to people without their permission. Makoto-senpai Haru-senpai? Are you both ok? You look like you just saw a ghost." Rei said and the other two looked at their senpais. Makoto hid his face in his hand and Haru was just looking away.

"Are you both ok?" Gou asked concerned. However the concern soon turned to confusion as Makoto put his hand down revealing a cherry red face.

"Wah! Mako-chan your face looks like you could cook something on it! Wait does it have to do with what I said? What did they do!? Telllll meeeeee!" Nagisa wheeled wanting to know.

Makoto began to stutter as he spoke. "N-nothing Nagisa." But Nagisa had none of that and kept pestering them. "N-nagisa! Please stop asking me that! Haru help please!" Makoto begged his friend.

Haru turned back and Nagisa was flabbergasted. "Haru-chan are you turning pink!?"

Rei finally stopped Nagisa when he pointed out that they needed to get going as well. Each of them went their way on the train. Makoto began to talk to fill the silence on the way home with Haru putting something in occassionally. Makoto then brought up Nagisa's question.

"It's a good thing that Rei stopped Nagisa from asking us. I don't think I would've been able to look at Izaya-chan in the face again." Makoto said feeling himself turn red again at the thought of the time Izaya kissed him.

"She kept it." Haru muttered.

Makoto looked at him confused until he realized he was talking about the keychain he had given Mizuo before she had left.

"Yea she did Haru-chan. I don't think she would've had the heart to throw it out either. You know she would never throw out a gift someone gave her." Makoto said smiling warmly at his friend reminding him of Mizuo's habit of keeping whatever present she got.

Haru just huffed. "Drop the -chan. Izaya probably kept the daisy." He said and watched as Makoto's cheeks kept turning red.

"I don't know about that. The flower would have died that day anyway. I practically strangled it when I picked it. Izaya probably threw it out." They were at the steps that separated their houses when they heard yelling.

"JAZZ WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GOING!?"

A cat began to strut down the steps and Makoto being a cat lover, bent down wanting to pet it.

"Well hello there. I don't think I've ever seen you here before." he said picking it up in his arms and looking at it. It was at least a third bigger than a kitten and it's coat was a grayish blue. It's eyes though were crystal blue and looked at him calmly. It's purrs sounded like loud rumbling as Makoto kept rubbing the top of it's head.

"Makoto? Haru?" They heard a voice come from the top of the stairs. The two looked surprised to find Izaya at the top of the steps looking down at them with equal shock.

"What are you guys- JASPER! There you are!" she said coming and as soon as she called the name out the grey-blue cat jumped out of Makoto's arms and walked up to her climbing her hoodie and resting on her shoulder curling around her neck.

"Wait Izaya-chan what are you doing here? We thought you and Mizu-chan went home." Makoto asked the dual haired girl confused.

"We did. My cat got out and started running for the stairs though and-" she cut herself off. "Wait where's your house?" she asked carefully.

Makoto was confused. My house is over here and Haru-chan's house is up the stairs. Why?"

Izaya put a hand to her face. "Are either of your houses connected to another yard in the back?"

"Mine is but why are you- wait..." Makoto looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"I live in the house behind your's Mako. Mom told me and Mizuo that our yards are separated in the back when we got home. I wasn't really paying attention though because this one got out" Izaya said laughing a little and pointing at the cat.

Makoto chuckled too and looked at the cat wrapping itself around her shoulders. "So what's your cat's name?"

"His name's Jasper and he's a Russian Blue but I usually call him Jazz for short. Thanks for getting him by the way. I don't know why he ran." She stroked the cat's fur and he purred loudly.

Haru walked up the stairs to his house and Makoto said he would walk Izaya to her house. The girl told him she would be fine but Makoto won the argument seeing as they were going to walk the same way anyway.

"So...You guys said you're on the swim team. What type of style do you swim?" Izaya said breaking the silence.

"I swim backstroke and Haru only swims freestyle." He said "Nagisa swims the breaststroke and Rei can only do butterfly. Every other stroke he can't do without sinking."

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like Rei can't swim all that well from what you're telling me."

Makoto laughed "Well when Rei first joined he couldn't swim at all. He was originally on the track team"

"Why did he join then?"

"Nagisa talked him into joining. He said he was like us. A boy with a girly name. After we found that he couldn't swim we tried to teach him our swimming styles but it didn't work. He kept coming with all these theories about why he was swimming so poorly too. One of them was his swimsuit. Or well it was actually one of Nagisa's penguin speedos."

Izaya stopped for a minute and them just burst into full blown laughter waving her fists in the air to keep herself balanced. The laughter was so sudden that it had startled both Makoto and Jasper. Jasper just looked at his owner like she was crazy and got off his perch whereas Makoto waited patiently for her to stop.

It took about five minutes for the girl to calm down. "A-a penguin s-speedo?" she asked in between breaths. "Oh my God...did he get a new swimsuit then?"

Makoto smiled a bit embarrassed. "Nagisa and I took him swimsuit shopping but it took a bit because...well let's just say that Rei's sense of beauty is a bit strange. We all wound up trying on different swimsuits and Rei somehow got his hands on a butterfly suit. It was a pretty weird day." He rubbed the back of his head.

Izaya just kept smiling. "Ok I think I'd pay to see a picture of that." she said and too soon (To both of them) they reached Makoto's house.

"Do you want me to keep walking you to your house?" he asked seeing her home in back of his. Izaya shook her head saying she just needed to head to the other stair case down the block.

The two said their farewells and Makoto headed in where he was greeted by two childish voices. "ONII-CHAN!" Ren and Ran ran into him and hugged him.

Ran pouted at him. "How come you didn't come home? We wanted to play with you and Haru nii-chan!" Ren echoed his sister's thoughts "Yeah why didn't you come home with Haru nii!"

"Ren, Ran calm down and help set the table for dinner." The childrens' mother called from the kitchen. The twins pouted but did as they were told. Makoto walked into the kitchen seeing his mother put the finishing touches on dinner.

Makoto helped bring the food in and greeted his father and they all sat down to eat.

"Makoto how was practice today?" His mother asked.

"Practice went very well today actually. Rei improved his swimming a bit and I did too. We had trouble getting Haru-chan out of the pool though." He said in between bites of food.

"Onii-chan we saw a pretty cat today!" Ran piped up.

"Yeah we wanted to play with it but the lady behind the house said that he might scratch us." Ren pouted at not being able to play with the blue cat from this morning. The woman told them she needed to bring the cat back.

"A cat?" Their father Ryuusuke asked. "Did it get into the house?" He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to wind up sneezing.

"It was Yumiko Sakurakoji Ryuusuke. Remember? The one with the two girls Makoto and Haruka used to play with? They moved back and they live in the house behind ours. Her cat got into the yard and she brought him in but don't worry he only stayed on her lap so there's no cat hair in the house."

"Good." He sighed with relief. Then he spoke up again. "So how are they?"

"Yumiko said she and Hiroto are doing well. Oh Makoto." She said gaining the attention of her eldest child. "Did you by any chance run into Izaya and Mizuo? Their mother said they were heading down to the shopping center."

Makoto nodded smiling. "The whole team did actually. Not the way I would've wished though." He looked at his food a bit nervous.

"Did Haru try to jump in water again?" The parents knew it was going to be a yes anyway and they smiled chuckling. Haru's water obsession could be a handful but at the same time it was funny as well.

Makoto slumped. "Yes. Mizuo and Izaya saw him about to climb into the fountain and they screamed. Then Haru recognized Mizuo and the other girl turned out to be Izaya. The upside is we got to talk alot and Rei, Nagisa, and Gou got to meet them. Nagisa invited them to our swim practice tomorrow after school and to see if they want to join." he finished. _It would be really nice if they joined though._ He thought.

"Well it certainly seems like you all had a good time." their dad said cheerfully as Ren and Ran began to pester their brother about the sisters.

"Does that mean onii-chan's gonna marry one of them?" Ren asked. Oh childish curiosity how troublesome you can be.

"No! I'm gonna marry onii-chan!" Ran yelled grabbing her older brother's arm and hugging it tightly.

"You mean I'm gonna marry onii-chan!" Ren yelled back grabbing the other arm.

"Ren Ran! No one is going to marry me! Kaa-san Tou-san please say something!" Makoto cried out pleading with his parents.

They only laughed at the spectacle in front of them. "I don't know sweetie." His mother began.

"The twins don't look like they want to give their big brother away any time soon." He father finished the thought and chuckling louder as the twins kept fighting over who would marry their brother.

After that was said and done and the twins were put to bed Makoto lay down in his bed thinking about how tomorrow would be. _May as well sleep on it. _

Haru was lying in the tub for his nightly soak before bed. His thoughts normally filled with water and swimming were also drifting to thoughts about water blue hair. He was brought out of his thoughts by a buzzing on his phone. Normally Haru didn't even bother with the device but looked at it this time and saw a message from Makoto.

Makoto: _Haru-chan don't fall asleep in the tub again please. : /_

_Drop the -chan and go to bed. _He texted back and went back to focusing on water and began to drift off. Once again Makoto would find Haru in the tub when he went to pick the dolphin up on the way to school.

*The Next Day*

"Nee-chan wake up." A voice along with someone shaking her woke Izaya up. Blinking the sleep away her vision became clearer and revealed Mizuo awake and still in her pjs which consisted of a light blue button up night shirt and matching pants.

"C'mon it's time to get up we have school remember?" she said and she left the room to get her uniform on. Izaya sat up and yawned. She noted that she forgot to set her alarm noticing the time on her clock and was glad that she had take the time to shower and braid her hair last night. School didn't start for another hour and a half but they needed to get there early to look around and make sure that they wouldn't get lost. She got up grabbing her hair brush off her night stand and pulled her hair out of the braid allowing the chesnut and blonde strands to fall straight and she put it in a low ponytail. One thing she liked about her hair was that it stayed straight now matter what she put it in. That was also a reason to get annoyed with it too though. Izaya had bristly hair and it would go back to it's straight state no matter what she did with it. If the strands were cut rather short they would stick up too. Izaya looked at the spiky and long strands of blonde that made up her bangs and just went to get her uniform on.

The girls' uniform consisted of a brown skirt, a short sleeved white blouse, a black blazer, and a green ribbon around the neck signifying that she was a second year. Feeling a little rebelious Izaya grabbed her favorite pair of combat boots that had three buckles on the sides and a red plaid design on the inside. She grabbed her green messenger bag as well and headed downstairs to get something to eat. Mizuo had already beaten her downstairs and was at the table munching on some rice and grilled fish their father had made. Her uniform was the same save for the red ribbon around her neck signifying that she was a first year.

"Morning Tou-san" she greeted her dad. "Where's Kaa-san?" She asked seeing no signs of their mother.

"She had to go to a meeting at her firm this morning and said she'll be back by four. In the meantime eat up ok? Just because the school isn't far doesn't mean that you can stay around until the last minute." He said smiling and kissing both their heads before sitting and eating with them.

"Nee-chan can you help me with my hair really quick?" Mizuo asked her sister.

Izaya nodded and grabbed the ponytail holder on the table making quick work of her sister's signature water braid.

"Ok ready to go?" Izaya asked and Mizuo nodded. The older girl noticed that her sister was wearing her favorite light purple chuck taylors with blue stripes on the inside. Her sister nodded handing her a bento and grabbing her own light purple backpak and they headed out the door to their school.

It wasn't long before they saw Makoto's house and saw said boy heading up the stairs to where Haru's house was.

"Morning Mako-chan!"

"Hi Mako!"

Makoto turned around and waved at the two girls at the bottom of the steps. "Morning!"

"Where are you going? School's this way!" Mizuo said confused.

"I'm getting Haru first. We walk to school together. Do you want to walk with us? I just need to make sure he's awake first." The girls looked at the time on their phones. They still had more than enough time to get to school.

As they made their way toward Haru's front door Makoto stopped them. "Um...Before we go in just let me give you a warning. Haru has a really bad habit of falling asleep in the tub sometimes and I don't know if he's...you know...indecent." he finished blushing at the two girls.

Mizuo blushed while Izaya deadpanned. "Let's just get him so we're not late." Izaya muttered as they walked in. Haru had the basics in his house but the two girls were stopped by the shrine in the living room and remained silent as they both sat in front of the picture of Haru's grandmother. The two looked at each other first and then both began to pray silently for the peace of the woman they had affectionately called 'Baa-chan' during their childhood. Makoto soon came back with Haruka fully dressed and the boys found the girls just finishing and getting up.

Izaya saw them and smiled. "Morning Haru. Why are you so grumpy looking?" She muttered as she noticed that he looked more stotic than usual.

Haru just turned away and walked to the kitchen. The sound of fish grilling soon reached their ears.

Makoto just smiled exasperated. "I found Haru sleeping in the bath again and he was wearing his jammers too. He's just going to eat his mackerel first and then we'll head out.

Izaya looked at the time again. "Actually Mizuo and I need to head out now. We have to get our schedules with our classrooms. We'll see you at school though. Bye Haru!" She hollered to the kitchen.

"Bye Haru-chan!" Mizuo called out as well. Makoto walked over to the kitchen seeing Haru put the fish on his plate and both of them sat down.

"You know I'm happy that the two of them are back. Things will probably get more interesting now don't you think?" Makoto babbled.

Haru looked up at toward his grandmother's shrine as he ate. Makoto looked that way too and smiled softly.

"They were sad too. They gave their respects to baa-chan. I think mostly because they never got a chance to say goodbye. They liked her a lot too remember?"

"Makoto." Haru said and said boy looked at his best friend. Haru never showed much emotion but his best friend could read him like a book. _I'm glad they did._

"Yea me too. Are you finished?" Makoto asked referring to Haru's now empty plate. Haru nodded packing the other mackerel he made into his bento and a few other dishes and the boys headed on their way to school as well.

"Hey why do you let Mizuo-chan call you 'Haru-chan' and you tell the rest of us not too?" Makoto inquired curiously.

Haru didn't say anything but began to walk faster. "Wait Haru! Wait for me!" Makoto called after him."

A/N: Well this turned out longer than I expected. Anyway I'm glad I finally got through with this chapter. Wonder how the practice will go after school. Any who stayed tuned readers!

Ja'ne-Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	4. Classes, clubs, and swimming

Hi everyone! Well I'd like to say thank you for being patient for this chapter. Also sorry about not updating for a while I was on vacation in Maine last week and though I can access my stories from my phone writing on it is way too tedious. (The last time I wrote a chapter for a story I accidently deleted half the chapter and had to rewrite it.) So I finished this when I got back. So anyway here is chapter 4 of When an Orca loves a Narwhal and a Dolphin loves a Seal!

P.S: I had no idea this story was so popular until I went to post this. I didn't even know it was on a community...0.0

Disclaimer: I do not own Free! in anyway. I only own my OCs

Chapter 4: Classes, Clubs, and Swimming

Izaya and Mizuo managed to get to the school building. It was still about another half hour before the bell rang to get to class so there weren't many students on the school grounds yet. The sisters were able to locate the main office since it was the first thing they saw when entering and were able to get their shoe locker combinations and assigned homerooms. After that the girls wandered around to get familiarized with the halls and floors.

"Alright it's almost time to get to class. You want to meet for lunch?" Izaya asked Mizuo who was about to head for her homeroom. She was in 1-A while Izaya would be in 2-A.

"That sounds fine nee-chan. Maybe we can ask the others if they want to eat with us too?" The younger asked referring to their friends.

"Sounds good. See you at lunch!" Izaya heading to the second floor where the second years attended.

*With Mizuo*

Mizuo kept looking around the halls for room 1-A. The bell could be heard signaling all students to get to their classrooms. A few students were still in the halls trying to get into their classrooms on time. The amount of students surprised the younger Sakurakoji as she was used to a dizzing amount like at her old school in the city. Soon she was able to locate her classroom and she knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice instructed . Nervous, Mizuo opened the door slowly and stepped in. Everyone in class stared at her. Mizuo began to freeze but calmed down when she saw the familiar faces of Rei, Gou, and Nagisa smiling at her.

A woman who she presumed as the sensei walked up to her. "Are you new?" Mizuo nodded. "I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong homeroom." She said.

Mizuo flushed embarrassed. "I-I do? B-But my schedule said room 1-A." Mizuo explained as she kept feeling the stares of the students in the classroom. She could feel herself getting redder.

"Are you sure because when I looked it said we're getting a Sakurakoji Mizuo." The teacher explained and immediately the younger Sakurakoji's face returned to it's normal color. The teacher just thought that she was a boy.

"Ano sensei?" she began to explain but was then cut off by Nagisa who bounced up to the sensei.

"She's Mizuo-chan sensei!" He said excitedly. "She's like me, Gou-chan, and Rei-chan!" Then he turned his attention to the girl. "Why didn't you tell us you were in our class! You can sit with us!" He said hugging her.

"IT'S KOU!" Gou yelled from her seat in the back.

Mizuo laughed and hugged the blonde back. "I just got my schedule today Nagisa-kun. I wouldn't have known before hand!"

"Hazuki-san please return back to your seat." The sensei said breaking the moment between the two. Nagisa pouted but returned to his seat next to Rei. "Now that the confusion is settled... Class this is our newest addition Sakurakoji Mizuo. Sakurakoji-san would you mind telling us a bit about yourself." The way the sensei said it was more of a demand than a question.

Mizuo looked at the class who, other than Rei and Nagisa, began to whisper about her.

_She's kinda cute._

_How does she know Ryuugazaki-kun and Hazuki-kun? Who does she think she is?_

_She has a boy's name how weird is that?_

"I love art, reading, and swimming. I hope that we can all get along." she said smiling but the class could see clearly that there was an underlying tone in her sweet voice and pretty smile. 'I may be sweet but that doesn't mean you'll like me when I'm angry so don't push it.'

The class immediately grew quiet. "All right Sakurakoji-san, since Hazuki-san was adamant about it you can sit in the desk behind him and Ryuugazaki-san. I'm sure you know who they are." The sensei said after a moment of awkward silence.

Mizuo walked to her seat as some of the girls kept staring at her and whispering. She ignored it though in favor of smiling when she reached her seat and waved at Rei before sitting behind Nagisa who began to chatter at her excitedly until he was reprimanded by the sensei and class began.

*With Izaya*

Izaya had managed to get to class on time and walked in. Immediately those in class stopped their conversations and looked at the newcomer at the door. Izaya didn't look at them and was instead greeted by the sight of Makoto smiling widely at her and Haru being...Well Haru and looking at her blankly but Izaya knew that he was greeting her in his way.

She walked up to an empty seat behind Haru and began conversing with them much to the dismay of most of the girls in the class who had a crush on the two boys.

"So you're both in this class too." Izaya stated smirking at her friends.

"Yup. I wasn't expecting to see you in the same classroom but I'm glad that you are." Makoto said as Haru gazed out of the window.

Izaya looked at the direction that Haru. Turned out he was gazing at the pool and Izaya could see the longing in his eyes. The girl huffed and propped her head in her hand looking at the water loving boy. "Water on the brain there Haru?" she teased lightly and Haru looked at her blankly.

"It's water." he simply stated and went back to staring at the pool in longing. Izaya just kept staring at him until her eyes went back to Makoto who just sighed at Haru's behavior.

"Haru-chan you know we have to wait until school is over. Then we can have swim practice." Makoto said in his motherly tone. Haru only gave an inaudible huff and still stared longingly at the pool.

Izaya leaned over to Makoto and whispered. "He doesn't run to the pool stripping at school does he?" She asked. She just wanted to make sure they weren't going to have to drag him away from the pool like how they had to keep him from the fish tanks at the store during the weekend.

Makoto smiled at her reassuringly and shook his head. "No. Haru knows he can't do that so he waits until after school. I can't tell you that we can keep him from stripping once he gets to the pool though." He said sighing in thought at all the times he had to keep Haru from stripping on the way to the pool.

Izaya laughed and pat Makoto on the back hugging him. She didn't notice him blushing a bit at the contact. "Aww. Poor Makoto." she said still laughing. "Don't worry I know Haru can control himself at school. At least he's got you to watch his back."

Haru watched the exchange and briefly wondered if Mizuo would do the same with him. He sighed softly at the thought. Of course she would. She probably wouldn't be as direct as Izaya in showing affection but she did have other ways of showing people affection.

A pretty woman with brown hair walked in and smiled at the class. "Good morning class. My name is Amakata Miho but feel free to call me Ama-chan. Now the reason I introduced myself is because I am aware that we have a new student joining us. Is there a Sakurakoji Izaya-kun today?" She asked looking for a new boy among the familiar faces. Makoto raised his hand though and stood from his seat.

"Ano Ama-chan..." He began smiling a little shyly. "Izaya-chan is a girl actually." he said turning to his childhood crush who stood as well waving awkwardly at the teacher.

"Oh!" Ama-chan said surprised but then she smiled. "Well I guess we have another person with a name of the opposite gender." She beckoned Izaya to come to the front of the room. "Well then Izaya-chan would you please introduce yourself to the class?"

Izaya stood up sighing and at once the other students, not Haru or Makoto mind you, began to whisper about her relationship to the two swimmers, her hair colors, and anything else they deemed worth whispering.

Izaya just looked at them unimpressed. "You know if you've got something you wanna say, why the hell don't you go and say it to my face." She said blankly and the whispering stopped.

Izaya sighed again and introduced herself. "My name is Sakurakoji Izaya and yes this is my natural hair color." she pointed at her hair. "I will not answer any questions so don't even think about it."

It was a little quiet after that declaration and Ama-chan cleared her throat. "Well Izaya-chan why don't you go back to the seat you were at behind Haru."

Izaya returned to her seat and both boys looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You still know how to leave a lasting impression huh Izaya-chan?" Makoto said chuckling at her and thinking back to when she had dumped trash on the boys who had picked on him in grade school. They never bothered him or Haru again after Izaya became friends with them.

Izaya chuckled a little and nodded leaning back into her seat. "Yeah I guess so." She turned to Haru giving him a smile as well. Haru looked at her blankly but she could see a very miniscule smile as he went back to staring at the pool. Makoto turned back as well and she did the same as Ama-chan began to speak signaling that class was in session.

*Rei pushing in the time skip scene with Nagisa sitting on it*

The bell rang for lunch and everyone was either heading into the cafeteria, staying in their classrooms or finding their friends. Mizuo was grabbing her lunch when Nagisa came up with Rei, Gou and a girl with brown hair and eyes.

"Mizu-chan!" Nagisa hugged the bluenette again. "We're gonna go find Mako-chan, Haru-chan and Izzy-chan! Wanna come with us?"

Mizuo raised an eyebrow and was about to mutter 'Who's Izzy-chan' but then realized he was referring to her sister. "Nagisa-kun my sister doesn't like when people call her nicknames." She pointed out but either this didn't faze Nagisa or it went over his head because he grabbed her hand and began to drag her to the roof to eat lunch with them.

Makoto and Haru were heading to the roof as well with Izaya in tow. They had asked her if she wanted to join them for lunch with the rest of the swim club and she agreed saying she and Mizuo were going to ask them anyway. As soon as they got to the roof they were greeted by the sight of the rest of their group and the brunette girl next to Gou.

"Yo." Izaya called out taking a seat next to Rei. Makoto and Haru sat next to her.

"Hi nee-chan." Mizuo greeted her sister as she ate. The others greeted them with hellos.

"Wait you're sisters? You don't even look alike though." The brunette commented.

Izaya looked at the newcomer. "Who the heck are you?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Nee-chan don't be rude!" Mizuo scolded her.

"Izaya-senpai this is my friend Chigusa Hana." Gou introduced her to her friend.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope you didn't take offense to what I said." Hana said apologizing.

Izaya just waved her right hand dismissively as she ate with her left one. "Ah don't worry about it. I don't really care to be honest."

Hana was about to say something else to that but Mizuo stopped her and smiled. "It's really ok Chigusa-san. We get asked that a lot so it doesn't really bother us."

The group ate peacefully until Nagisa finished and began to speak. "Izzy-chan, Mizu-chan are you both gonna head to the swim club with us after school?" He asked them jumping in his seat.

Izaya just raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "Never call me that again Nagisa."

Nagisa on the other hand didn't listen and spoke to Mizuo instead who replied that the two of them were going to look at other clubs too. Haru leaned over to Izaya and said. "Now you know how I feel when you all put the -chan in my name."

Izaya was about to argue with him but then got a Cheshire cat grin on her face. Haru and Makoto looked at her warily.

"Really now? If that's the case then why is it you don't you tell that to Mizuo when she calls you it?" She asked chuckling.

Haru had the decency to turn a very light pink and turned back to his mackerel huffing at the dual haired girl.

"That's what I thought." she muttered and went back to munching on her own food. Makoto just sighed at their banter.

"Are you two really going to join the swim club?" Hana asked.

Izaya looked up from her food to the girl. "As Mizuo said we'll check it out but we also want to see if there are any other clubs to join. Personally I want to see if they have anything for music."

Mizuo nodded agreeing with her sister. "I wanted to check out the art club today."

"Well if you do decide to join you have to bring a bathing suit. You're going to have to swim a certain amount of time and meters each for of the four styles in competitive swimming." Gou explained.

Mizuo rubbed the back of her head and turned to her sister. "Should we get new swimsuits this week then?"

Izaya was in thought for a moment before she replied. "Yeah definitely sometime this week. You need a one piece and I need to get a new one. It shrank in the wash last time we went swimming."

"Maybe we can go to the sports store on Friday and you can get some new ones." Gou said clapping her hands together at the thought of spending time with the new female additions to their group.

"No fair Gou-chan! I want to go too!" Nagisa said pouting at being left out.

"Nagisa for the the last time: IT'S KOU!" She yelled arguing with the blonde over her name again.

"Um you guys don't have to come really." Izaya said sweatdropping.

"Nee-chan's right. It might get boring and well..." Mizuo trailed off in embarrassment trying to figure out what else to say to them. It wasn't that she minded their friends coming to the shopping center with them but they would see them in different swimsuits and the idea of Haru seeing her in nothing but a swimsuit made her flush for some reason. Mizuo just shook it off thinking it was because she was scared how her friends would react to her in a swimsuit.

Izaya on the other hand had different thoughts. She just wanted to get the shopping over and done with. She hated shopping for clothes with a passion. Mostly because she was often forced by her mom to try on different styles of the same type of clothing everytime they went. She turned to the last of the three who were probably still sane.

"Could one of you please knock some sense into them?" She said feeling a headache come on.

Rei adjusted his glasses. "Izaya-senpai I would try but when Gou-san and Nagisa are teamed up it's practically impossible." He flinched when Izaya let out a groan of frustration and hit herself in the head repeatedly with one of her books. "I-Izaya-senpai! That's not beautiful at all! Please refrain from giving yourself permanent brain damage!" He cried out.

"Haru, Makoto please tell me that you're not tagging along too..." Izaya groaned out. looking at her two best friends.

Haru just stayed quiet and Makoto answered for the both of them scratching his cheek. "W-well we won't tag along if you don't want us to...but we might run into each other at the shopping center if we go this week."

Izaya just slumped in defeat and Makoto rubbed her back to try and calm her down. Mizuo wasn't doing much better and felt a headache coming on as Gou and Nagisa planned what day to meet up and shop for the two girls.

Both sisters were mentally thanking every deity they knew when the bell rang to return to class. Izaya practically bowled over Nagisa running back to class whereas Mizuo apologized on behalf of her sister and left at a slightly slower but still fast pace.

"Wow...I've never seen anyone run that fast." Hana muttered and Gou nodded.

Makoto frowned. "I think you guys might have been a little too much on them. I don't think Mizu-chan minds you tagging along but I know Izaya hates shopping." He said thinking back to one time when his mother had taken him shopping and they had seen Izaya's mother trying to get her daughter into the store but she refused to budge from the bench outside.

"They're going to want to do it as fast as they can." Haru muttered startling the rest of them.

*Izaya pulling in the time skip scene with an mini orca on top*

The rest of school went without a hitch but not without the sisters being eyed by their friends in class every so often. Soon classes ended and students were either walking out of the building or heading to their clubs. At the pool the swim club was busy practicing. Well they were until Nagisa got out of the pool and sat on the edge pouting after a half hour had passed.

"Nagisa what's the matter?" Makoto said as Nagisa just kept pouting.

"He's upset because Izaya-senpai and Mizuo-san haven't arrived yet." Rei clarified pushing his goggles up as he got out of the pool as well.

Gou huffed at Nagisa's childish (Well more than usual) behavior. "Nagisa stop acting like that. Izaya-senpai and Mizuo-chan did say that they were going to check out other clubs today too. They might join something

besides our team."

"But I want them to see us in action!" Nagisa whined. "Plus if they join the team they'll be able to compete in the girls division."

Gou was about to give him a rebuttal when she was interrupted by the sound of the gate to the pool opening. The group (Haru is still in the pool mind you) turned to find the objects of their conversation walking up to them. Mizuo with a smile on her face as she waved at them and Izaya just waved half-heartedly looking a little grumpy.

"You're finally here!" Nagisa cheered and ran over to Mizuo hugging her. He went to do the same with Izaya who just rolled her eyes playfully and hugged him back. "I can honestly say that I needed a hug right about now." she said setting her stuff down and walking toward the pool. She was also surprised to see Amakata-sensei sitting in a pool chair with a parasol. Gou explained that the teacher was their supervisor.

"What's wrong with Izaya-senpai?" Rei asked Mizuo who was taking her shoes off and dipping her feet into the water.

"She went to see if there was a music club but she got disappointed." she explained and Rei raised an eyebrow

"But we do have a club for music." He retorted.

"It's more of a classical band." Izaya explained. "I'd be fine with it but they already have enough people who play piano and they don't have any sheet music for guitar so it was a complete bust." she finished sitting on the floor Indian style and crossing her arms in a huff.

"What about you Mizuo-chan?" Gou asked the bluenette who smiled happily.

"I managed to join the art club here. They only meet two days a week so it shouldn't really interfere with swimming." She said filling Gou with relief. The less distractions the better. Their new friends could focus on swimming.

"You play music Izzy-chan?" Nagisa asked and this piqued Makoto's interest as well. He had never heard her play anything.

"Yea! Nee-chan's been playing piano and guitar for a couple of years now. Her singing is really pretty too." Mizuo claimed causing Izaya to flush when the team stared at her.

"Can you sing something right now Izzy-chan?" Nagisa asked her wanting to see if Mizuo's claim was true. "Nagisa stop calling me that!" The blonde/brunette yelled at the blonde turning bright red. Then she added "And there's no way in hell I'm singing! Mizuo why the heck did you have to tell them that!?" She said turning to her sister.

Mizuo pouted at her sister. "It's true though. Kaa-san and Otou-san think so too."

Makoto decided to save Izaya from any more embarrassment. "Well let's get back to practicing then." He said.

Rei complied and so did Nagisa although he did complain about not being able to sit next to either of the girls and they went back to practicing. It was then that Izaya noticed that she hadn't seen Haru until Mizuo pointed him out in the pool. The boys each swam their signature styles and both girls were captivated by the fluid movement as the boys glided in the water. Mizuo wasted no time cracking out her sketch book and spent the next half hour with her head and pencil in the pages occasionally looking up for detail. Izaya just kept staring in awe. Haru looked a dolphin swimming freestyle. Nagisa and Rei were pretty graceful too but when Izaya looked to see Makoto swimming backstroke she couldn't turn away.

The older of the sisters could see the boy's muscles stretching and moving in time with his strokes as they cut powerfully into the water. She could feel a small blush on her face and wouldn't have been able to help it even if she could. _When the hell did Makoto get those kinds of muscles!?_ she thought frantically and went to shake her head ridding herself of her thoughts and blush.

"Izaya-chan are you ok?" Makoto's voice asked and startled Izaya looked up only to meet concerned droopy green eyes. Izaya could fell the blood rush to her face again but willed it to go away. "Yea. Never better Mako-chan." she muttered. She had to will away another blush as she looked at his legs incased in the skintight ankle long swim pants that he wore. _How the hell is it that Makoto can have muscles like that but still act like a freaking adorable puppy!? _she yelled in her mind.

She thanked every deity she knew again when Nagisa provided distraction from her friend. "So are you gonna join the swim club? Please!" he wheeled and he earned a laugh from both girls.

"I know I'm joining." Izaya said_ Even if I'm gonna have to look away from Mako-chan when he's in his swimsuit._ Izaya gulped again feeling her cheeks get warm again.

"Finally finished!" Mizuo cheered as she finished shading the last sketch (Rei swimming butterfly stroke). She heard something break from the water and turned to find Haruka's head popping out while the rest of him was still submerged. He waded up to her pulled himself up until his chest could be seen. Mizuo gulped. Now she knew why Gou had said what she had about his muscles when they had first met. Haru didn't seem to notice the bluenette's inner turmoil and looked at the last sketch. Mizuo suddenly felt a soft pat on her head and looked to find that Haru was the culprit. His face remained blank but Mizuo knew that the pat was a sign that Haru was happy.

"Ok well practice is over. Rei you improved your time by a few seconds," This earned a cheer from Nagisa who smacked Rei in the back making him let out a surprisingly girlish yelp that made Izaya hold in her snickers(1) "Makoto-senpai you might have to improve your reflexes, and Nagisa you need to work more on improving your time as well." Gou said and turned to Haru who had submerged himself in the pool again. "Haru-senpai you managed to break your old time by half a minute." she informed the dolphin boy.

Makoto walked up to Haru and held his hand out to him. "Haru c'mon it's time to get out of the pool" he said smiling at his best friend. Makoto's smile only widened as Haru let out an inaudible grumble causing Mizuo to let out a soft laugh. Makoto couldn't tell if it was the light or a trick of the eyes but he though he could see Haru turn a very faint shade of pink.

The group left and soon it was only our four childhood friends heading home together now. It was a relatively peaceful silence that they walked in and it was soon broken by Izaya.

"You guys swam beautifully." she said turning her head to glance at them.

"Yea I'm so happy I managed to draw it too!" Mizuo chirped smiling widely.

Makoto blushed heavily at the compliment and smiled whereas Haru just continued to stare longingly at the ocean as they walked.

"Do you want to walk with us tomorrow?" Makoto asked and both girls gave him their consent. Soon they came to where they came to the stairs where Haru separated from them and later to Makoto's house where the girls kept walking down the block to their home.

*Later in Izaya's room*

Izaya was finishing the homework her class had been assigned with her headset covering her ears and Jasper purring on her lap. She was just about done when she felt a tap on her shoulder and swiveled around to face her sister. Izaya pulled her headphones to rest around her neck as Mizuo sat on the bed.

"Did you like school today?" She asked. "I have Rei-kun, Nagisa-kun, and Kou-chan in my class."

"Class was all right I guess. Mako and Haru are in my class." Izaya replied lazily. She then felt herself turn bright red again and grabbed a pillow shoving her face into it.

"Nee-chan...?" Mizuo asked hesitantly raising an eyebrow. Jasper got off his mistress's lap as if sensing what she was going to do next. Mizuo was then met with a very red faced Izaya who muttered:

"How is it that he can be handsome and adorable at the same time..."

"Nee-chan who the heck are you talking about..?" Mizuo inquired and Izaya stayed quited for a moment until she replied:

"I think I might be crushing on Makoto again..."

A/N: Ok I am stopping there! Again thank you all for waiting so patiently. So about the description I wrote with Makoto swimming: I am sorry but I really couldn't help myself. Makoto is my favorite person in the anime. He's just so damn cute! And don't get me started on the guy's muscles 0/0

well I hope this was ok. I kinda wanted to indicate Makoto and Izaya's feelings for one another. Mizuo and Haru's feelings will be shown more in the next chapter. Sorry if this came out a little weird.

Also as for the part that I added a 1 to, if you go on tumblr (I don't remember who so it might just be best to look it up on google) Someone had a recording of Rei screaming and I swear it is one of the funniest things that I have ever heard, I just couldn't resist putting it in.

Ok as usual please remember to review and no flames. Please I am trying to do the best I can but it really does get hard to put other characters in with already existing characters so please bear with me here people.

Ja'ne- Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	5. Swimsuits: Fierce Narwhal, Graceful Seal

Ok guys before I do anything just want to give you a heads up. Classes are up again at college and I really need to focus. However that will not stop me from continuing my stories even if they will take a lot of time to do so do not worry. So lets get this chapter started!

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. I only own my OCs

Chapter 5: Swimsuits: Fierce Narwhal, Graceful Seal (Gou's plan)

Friday came fast much to the dismay of the Sakurakoji sisters. Don't get them wrong they loved the weekend. However Nagisa and Gou had wanted to go swimsuit shopping with them and Mizuo was mortified about what types of swimsuits they might give her. Izaya on the other hand just wanted to end it as soon as possible.

As Izaya and Mizuo walked over to Makoto's house so that they could walk to school with him and Haru, Mizuo brought up a question that had been bugging her since Monday.

"Nee-chan do you really think you're starting to like Mako-chan again?" She questioned her older sister who began to turn red at the mention of the brunette's name.

Izaya stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "To be honest... I don't think I ever stopped liking him in the first place." Izaya during her last year of middle school and first year of high school had tried dating boys in school but never succeeded in having a boyfriend. Everytime she tried she would somehow wind up comparing him to Makoto. She had wanted a guy who would respect and understand her. She wanted someone who would accept her imperfections and she wouldn't mind someone who loved cats either. All of those traits would always go back to Makoto. Izaya sighed. She was hopeless when it came to the gentle giant wasn't she?

Mizuo looked at the far away look in her sister's eyes and gave a sigh of her own. She couldn't really blame her though. Before they had moved Makoto had given her such a heartfelt confession that it stayed on Izaya's mind for quite a while. She had even asked their mom to press the flower he had given her. Even though he had been a seven year old when he had confessed, Makoto had put all of his heart into it. He really had felt more than friendship for the plucky girl with orange eyes.

The bluenette's thoughts drifted to Haru and she subconciously stroked the glass dolphin keychain on her bag. Haru, even as a child, had always been a person of few words and preferred his actions do the talking. He had always been kind to her even letting her call him 'Haru-chan' as long as he called her 'Mizuo-kun'. The day he had hugged her and given her the little keychain had made her heart soar.

_Then again_ she thought _maybe I haven't let go either._ They soon reached Makoto's house and knocked on the door and a woman with olive tinted hair answered. Seeing the woman Mizuo blurted out in recognition.

"Mayumi baa-chan!" At the mention of the nickname Mayumi Tachibana smiled gently at the now grown Sakurakoji sisters. "Izaya-chan, Mizuo-chan! My goodness you two really have grown!" She gave both of them a hug. "What brings you here?" She asked the two.

"Is Mako home?" Izaya inquired. "We were supposed to walk with him and Haru today." Mayumi lifted an eyebrow at this.

"Makoto already left though. He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry too." Mayumi said with a thinking face on. "And I'm not sure if he and Haru had to go to an early swim meeting either."

The sisters looked at each other than back at the mother. "That's ok Mayumi baa-chan. We'll see if we can catch up." Mizuo said and the two of them waved goodbye.

"Bye! Don't be strangers you two are still welcome here any time!" She called after them. Mayumi smiled to herself as she went back him to get the twins ready for school. She thought about what Yumiko said about her daughters giving Makoto and Haruka their first kisses. The mother giggled. She couldn't help but imagine that her son would fall head over heels in love again with the orange eyed girl and Haru with the girl whose hair was the color of the water he loved so much.

Izaya walked a bit faster than her sister feeling miffed. Makoto asks them if they want to walk with him and Haru, then the next you know-They get left behind. _Then again...Maybe they had a good reason? Or maybe Makoto just forgot?_ She and Mizuo then heard the sound of soft laughter coming from the steps that led to Haru's street. Getting closer the sisters were a bit dumbfounded at what they saw: Makoto playing with a little kitten.

"Ah! you almost had it then sweetheart (1). C'mon try again." The gentle giant cooed at the white ball of fur as she tried to jump up and grab the feather toy he was flitting around.

"So this is where you were." A voice made him jump and he turned his head to find Izaya crouching behind him and Mizuo looking at the kitten with wide eyes. "I-Izaya-chan!? Mizu-chan!" He stuttered. Then realization came upon his face. "GAH! I forgot we were walking together! I-I'm sorry!" Makoto cried.

Izaya just smiled and ruffled his hair making Makoto look at her with wide eyes and blush. "It's ok Mako-chan. It's not like you did it on purpose." She walked to her sister who had scooped up the kitten. "Awww...I remember when Jazz was this tiny."

Makoto smiled. "I found her a while ago so I usually come here early to give her some food and play with her for a bit. I'd bring her home but my dad is allergic to cats so..." He trailed off.

Mizuo looked at him. "Well I'd say we could take her home but we already have Jasper and we don't know how well he'd take having another cat around.

Izaya nodded. "In any case I think she'll be fine Mako. C'mon let's get Haru and go before we're late." She said putting the kitten down and climbing up the steps. Mizuo and Makoto followed after her. They entered the Nanase household and found it to be completely quiet. "Do you think he's still asleep?" Mizuo questioned.

"Probably. Could one of you check upstairs? I'll check and see if he fell asleep in the tub again." Makoto said walking toward the bathroom.

Izaya turned to her sister. I'll check the kitchen and the yard. You check upstairs." Mizuo nodded and ran up. The bluenette peered into a few rooms but to no avail. She opened the door to the last room and let out a mental cheer as she saw a lump on the bed. Quietly she went and peeked on the bed. Haru was still dead asleep afterall. Mizuo sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. He wore a light blue shirt and instead of pj pants, wore his jammers. Mizuo sighed shaking her head but smiled fondly. She reached over and began to gently shake Haru awake.

"Haru-chan...C'mon it's time to get up." she whispered softly. Haru let out a grunt but seemed to refuse to leave dreamland. Mizuo shook him a few more times and let out a yelp when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. The poor girl blushed a bright red as she felt Haru wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her hair. The guy was still asleep and it seemed he thought she was a pillow or something.

Mizuo didn't know what to do until she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Makoto do you know where Mizuo is?" She could hear her sister ask.

"She didn't come down?" He asked and Izaya replied with a 'nope'. The footsteps got closer to the room and the talking stopped. "What the- HARU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Haru suddenly woke, his eyes opening at the yelling and looked down at Mizuo who was still blushing.

"Uh Haru? Can you let me go now?" She asked meekly and he complied slowly getting up as well and seeing the faces of a pissed off Izaya and shocked Makoto. "Can I ask why we found you coddling my sister like that?" Izaya demanded gritting her teeth. Mizuo immediately went to calm her older sibling down.

"Nee-chan he didn't do anything. I went to wake him up and he was still asleep. He just mistook me for a pillow that's all." She quickly explained. Izaya gave her and Haru a stare but sighed. "Fine. I believe you but please try waking him up a different way if he's going to cling to someone in his sleep ok?" She said exasperated and headed back down.

Mizuo followed leaving the two boys alone. "Haru? You ok?" Makoto asked his best friend. "...Yea." Haru muttered but Makoto could see slight pink on his cheeks. "What were you dreaming about anyway?" he asked. Haru just turned his head. "Water..." Haru muttered after a moment of silence. Makoto didn't believe that was the entirety of his friend's dream but let it slide this time and urged his friend to get dressed quick.

Soon the two met the girls downstairs and Haru went to cook mackerel in the kitchen. Moments later he came back with four plates of fish. The girls were surprised when Haru gave them each a plate of fish and looked at him. "Just eat." He spoke. "Itadakimasu!" They all spoke and dug right in. By the time they left school would start in half an hour so the four got a move on to the school building and managed to get to class on time.

*Later at lunch*

Izaya and Mizuo were sitting on top of the roof alone. The two of them sped out of class when the bell rang leaving their friends with perplexed looks. "So do you remember what we're going to do?" Izaya asked and Mizuo nodded.

"Yeah, when practice comes tell them that we have to do something at home, then we'll take the train and go get our swimsuits ourselves." She said. and Izaya sighed with relief. "Good now all we have to do is wait."

Not even a minute later the door burst open and Nagisa walked through followed by th erest of their friends. The blonde's eyes immediately locked onto the sisters and he bounded up to Mizuo. "Mizu-chan why did you leave so fast?" He questioned her.

"Mizuo sweatdropped a bit. "W-well... I'm really hungry! I wanted to eat really soon so I came up here!" Mizuo laughed nervously. Nagisa didn't look like he believed her but didn't question her any further. "Ok then what about Izzy-chan? Mako-chan and Haru-chan said you went flying out of the classroom too!"

Izaya bit her lip as she tried to think of an excuse. Nagisa would get suspicious of her if she used Mizuo's excuse. "I just really wanted to get out of the class room." She said shrugging. "I don't like sitting at my desk for too long." _Please buy it..._ she thought mentally praying in her head.

Luckily Gou saved her, unintentionally of course. "Well let's eat! Oh Izaya-senpai, Mizuo-chan, we're going to go to the sports apparel shop as soon as practice is over ok?" She said reminding them.

Izaya looked at her sister and Mizuo nodded. Time to bring out the excuse early. "Actually Kou-chan we can't." Mizuo started.

Gou blinked. "You can't? Why not?" She asked them suspicious now. Izaya explained. "Our mom wants us home right after school. We still have some things to put away." She said.

Before Gou could retort Nagisa jumped in front of them and pointed a finger at both of them accusingly. "LIES! You're just saying that to get out of shopping!" He declared and the two went completely stiff.

"So I was right?" Nagisa asked and when he received no reply he took that as a yes.

"Izaya-senpai, Mizuo-san you both need to get bathing suits or else you won't be able to swim." Rei reminded them and Izaya gave him a very dry look.

"We know Rei. We were going to go afterward. It's not that we don't want to but I really hate shopping for clothes and Mizuo over here isn't too keen on trying a lot of them." Izaya explained.

"Well we won't take long senpai." Gou explained forgiving them for trying to trick the rest of them. "We just want to make sure we find some that are right for the both of you."

During the course of lunch Izaya explained guidelines to Gou about the swimsuits they would be looking for:

1.) they can only be one pieces

2) they can't be too revealing

3) Gou (It's Kou!) is not allowed to drag them out of the changing room

Gou agreed to the guidlelines but little did the sisters know that this was part of the red head's plan. She was going to take them shopping and get them to come out right when Makoto and Haru were around. In Gou's mind it was a brilliant plan and if it worked, Makoto and Haru would have girlfriends in the end. She mentally squealed.

At the end of the day they all headed out to the train station to the sports apparel. Almost immediately Gou took off and looked for different bathing suits. The others sweatdropped at her enthusiam but began to do what they needed. Makoto went and got himself a new pair of goggles and so did Nagisa. Rei just browsed along the mens swimsuits measuring their 'beauty' and Haru went to buy another pair of the same swimsuit he already had. Izaya on the other hand walked toward the womens' section and began to look for a bathing suit that would fit her. Finding her size was easy. The problem was finding one she would actually want to be seen wearing.

The blonde/brunette kept looking to no avail until something black and light blue caught her eye. She tugged it out from between a red one and a pink one. The overall suit was black but there were highlights of light blue around the suit. It wasn't exactly her color but it would definitely suit Mizuo. Looking around she found it in her sister's size and went over to the changing room to see an odd sight. Gou was talking to someone in the changing room with Nagisa helping her. As it turned out Gou had led Mizuo into the room to try on some suits she found but Mizuo wasn't showing any liking to the ones the red head and the blonde brought.

"Mizu-chan c'mon we want to see!" Nagisa whined trying to get her to open the door.

"No Nagisa-kun for the fifth time I refuse to open the door." Came Mizuo's gruff reply.

"Mizuo-chan if we can't see it we can't tell if it will look good on you." Gou said trying to coax the bluenette out but to no avail.

"How's about you guys let me handle this." Izaya muttered grabbing their attention as she knocked on the door. "Mizuo open up I think you might like this one." The lock on the door could be heard sliding and a pair of warm brown eyes peeked out making sure it was Izaya. When she got the ok Izaya quickly let her self in and locked it again much to the protest of the excitable duo outside.

Izaya raised an eyebrow at the pink bathing suit that Mizuo was currently wearing. "You look like a fairy threw up on you. In the wise words of Rei: 'That's not beautiful looking.' "

Mizuo sighed. "Thanks." she replied sarcastically. "It's not as bad as the ones I tried on before. Most of them were a little small." She looked over at the pile of swim suits in the corner of the small room.

"Well I think you're gonna like this one." Izaya smirked as she showed her the bathing suit she had found. Mizuo's eyes widened at he pretty shade of blue on it. "It's pretty." she quickly changed and found it to fit just fine on her form.

"Looks like it fits pretty good. Do you like it?" Izaya asked and Mizuo nodded happily. "Now it's my turn to find you one!" She said taking off the suit and changing back into her clothes. She left the changing room leaving her sister to the mercy of the excitable duo. She could hear her sister fighting with them.

"Wait...Kou, Nagisa get that thing away from me..."

"But senpai c'mon it might look nice-"

"BACK DEMONS! BACK TO THE DARK ABYSS FROM WENCE YOU CAME!" She shrieked but to no avail.

MIzuo kept looking around for a suit that would look nice on her sister. She then noticed that Haru came up to her. He was holding two pairs of the same bathing suit he already had.

"Haru-chan?" she questioned his serious face.

"Which one do you think I should get?" He asked holding them up to her.

The blunette raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Ano Haru-chan they're the exact same pair that you have."

"They fit different." Was he only reply. Mizuo took a look at each of them. They were both made of the same material and had the same light purple stripes on them. _I guess he really does mean that they fit differently. _she thought. "Ok well which one feels like it'll be more comfortable to swim in?" She asked him and he held up the one in his left hand.

"Ok so then get that one then." she summed up and Haru nodded. He looked at the rack she was looking through. "You're still looking for a bathing suit." He stated.

"Actually no. Nee-chan found a nice one for me so I'm looking for one that'll suit her. It's a little hard though." Mizuo replied shaking her head at the selection.

Haru looked around and found Makoto talking with Rei at the entrance. He walked up to them and Makoto looked at him. "Ah Haru-chan did you pay already?" Haru shook his head. "Why not?" Haru looked towards Mizuo who was still sifting through the racks in the female section.

"You're helping Mizuo?" again a shake of the head. Makoto looked around the store with a raised eyebrow until his eyes settled on Nagisa and Gou fighting with what sounded like Izaya in the changing room. He nodded in realization. "You're helping her find one for Izaya-chan." This time Haru nodded.

Rei looked at them in speculation. Even though he hung out with them on a regular basis he would never get used to how Makoto and Haru were able to communicate without words. "If you need assistance I'll be glad to help Haru-senpai.

The three went over to Mizuo's location and gave her a hand. Their search wasn't going well until Makoto spied something orange out the corner of his eyes. Curious he pulled it out and found himself staring at a black bathing suit with orange stripes on it. It reminded him of Izaya's eyes.

"Ano Mizu-chan how about this one?" He said holding it up to the younger girl's vision. Mizuo looked at it and smiled. "That's perfect!" She said grabbing it and running over to the changing room. After a couple of minutes Izaya came out in her uniform holding the bathing suit and nodded albeit she gave Gou and Nagisa a glare that said 'Never again'.

Gou's plan: FAIL

*Later*

Gou, Rei, and Nagisa were at the cafe again. This time though it was just the three of them. Makoto, Haru, Mizuo, and Izaya had all gone home.

Gou pouted. "I really thought that was going to work." she mumbled grumpy that her plan to make them fall in love failed.

"Gou-san you have to admit-" Rei began. "IT'S KOU!" the red head once again yelled at her friend. Rei began again after a moment of silence. "As I was saying, you have to admit that your plan was a bit much. Izaya-senpai wasn't willing to come out and neither was Mizuo-san."

Gou sighed again. "I know but I thought that if I could make them come out at the right moment it would work."

"Perhps we should try a different approach to this." Rei said thinking.

"What if we just shove them into a closet and make them confess?" Nagisa said thinking his plan would be the best to do.

Gou and Rei gave him blank stares. "Nagisa-kun that's extremely distasteful." Rei said pushing his glasses up.

Nagisa just gave him an impish grin. "But it worked with you and me Rei-chan." At this Rei just turned into a tomato. "N-NAGISA! That's because you pushed me in and locked the door when you went in after!" Rei yelled at his boyfriend indignantly.

Gou just sighed at the lovers' quarrel happening in front of her.

*The next day*

Saturday came and everyone was at the school pool for practice and evaluation. Today the Sakurakoji sisters would be trying out for the team. However they had not come yet.

"I wonder where they are?" Makoto questioned. Haru shrugged.

"They didn't come with you Makoto senpai?" Rei asked looking around the gate. Makoto shook his head.

Gou was about to call them when they heard someone shout from the gate. "Sorry we're late!" It was Mizuo opening the gate with Izaya walking behind her. They looked different though. Mizuo had her hair in a fishtail braid instead of her usual water braid and her bangs were pinned to the side of her head. She wore a white t-shirt with a panda and a pair of black shorts.

Izaya on the other hand looked completely different to the astonishment of the team. She wore a black muscle shirt and a pair of white shorts. It was her hair that surprised them. Her hair was also done in a fishtail but she had moved her bangs to the top of her head and pinned them down with two large black clips giving them a full view of her eyes with a few strands of hair escaping from their hold. Makoto gulped silently and flushed lightly. She looked really good.

"Sorry my cat got out of the house and we had to chase him for bit." Izaya explained grabbing her bag. Mizuo did the same and Gou brought them over to the locker room to change.

A couple of minutes later the girls came out and Makoto had to hold a blush back seeing Izaya. She wore the bathing suit that he had found and it fit nicely on her showing trim arms and shapely legs. Around her neck were orange tinted goggles. Haru was good at controlling his blush but even he had to put extra control on it Mizuo came out after wearing the bathing suit with light blue stripes and blue tinted goggles.

"Ok both of you will be doing the four swimming styles for 100 yards ok?" Gou clarified and Izaya went first. Twisting the braid into a bun she made sure it was under her swim cap and prepared to do breaststroke first. When Gou blew the whistle she took off like a rocket and dove in.

Izaya began to swim under the water and the others were shocked that when she came up for air she shot her arms forward and looked as if she was gliding through before divng back. Her face showed fierceness. This went on for the 400 yards until Gou blew the whistle. Izaya got out and pulled her goggles off her face.

Nagisa immediately went over to her. "Izzy-chan that was amazing! You looked a narwhal!" Gou agreed and showed her time. One minute and eighteen seconds

At this the girl raised an eye brow. "Why a narwhal?"

Rei explained. "I believe Nagisa is comparing you to a Narwhal because of the way your arms shot straight out as you came up for air. To Nagisa it probably looked like the horns they have. Do you do that often though?" He questioned. He'd never seen anyone do that before.

Izaya nodded. "Yea I do it all the time when I swim breaststroke. It makes it a little easier to move when I come up and it keeps water from getting into my mouth and nose."

"Ok well let's keep going." Gou said and she blew her whistle. This time Izaya did butterfly stroke and although she was a bit slower this time her time was still pretty good. Backstroke on the other hand Izaya revealed she couldn't do unless someone tapped her head as a signal to flip or else she would wind up hitting her head on the wall because she couldn't see. (A/N: This is true for me. I can't see the wall at all when I swim back stroke and I almost hit my head on the wall once. Plus when you're googles get really wet the droplets obscure your vision pretty badly) Her freestyle was decent but it could use some work.

"Alright Mizuo-chan now it's your turn." Gou called out to the bluenette.

As Mizuo dove into the water the rest of the team noticed that her form would become erratic when swimming breaststroke. She was pretty good at butterfly and freestyle turned out to be a bit difficult for her to manage. Gou thought that Mizuo would have a hard time with backstroke but Izaya stopped her.

"Just watch her do backstroke" She said. Gou watched and they saw what she meant. Mizuo dove in and they began to watch her as she began to move quickly yet gracefully through the water. Rei noticed with fascination that Mizuo's feet never seemed to leave the water.

Izaya smiled seeing her sister enjoy swimming her prefered stroke and turned to Haru. Haru was watching her concentrate and he was struck by the way the bluenette moved. As soon as Mizuo finished Gou informed her that her time for backstroke was one minute and nineteen seconds.

"It was really good for 100 yards" she explained.

Mizuo was about to get up from the water when something jumped past her and in to the pool. That someone being Haru caused her to lose he balance and fall back in. Mizuo came back up sputtering and gave Haru a look as she pulled the cap off her head. Haru merely waded toward her and pat her head once more. "Good job." he said gently pulling the clips out of her bangs causing them to slip across her forehead once more. Mizuo blushed at the contact.

"Well I'm happy to say that you two will be able to enter the female division of the swim competitions. Anyway it looks like Izaya-senpai will do the portion for the breaststroke and Mizuo-chan will do backstroke." Gou explained already creating regimes in her mind for the two newest additions to their team.

"Hey If Izzy-chan is a narwhal what do you think that makes Mizu-chan?" Nagisa questioned.

The others pondered this for a moment. "What about an otter? They lay on their backs as a way to eat and spend a large portion of their their time on their backs floating." Rei explained.

Izaya shook her head though. "Nah otters aren't exactly graceful swimmers. How about-"

"A seal." Haru cut her off and the rest of them turned around to face him.

Nagisa pondered this for a moment and then smiled brightly. "Yeah! That's perfect! Mizu-chan can be a seal! Now we have more animals!"

Mizuo tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean Nagisa-kun?"

"Nagisa likes to compare us to animals when we swim. I'm an orca, Haru-chan is a dolphin, Nagisa is a penguin, and Rei is a butterfly." (Haru: drop the -chan) Makoto explained

At this Izaya couldn't help but butt into the conversation. "Wait...I can get you being an orca, I can definitely get Haru-chan being a dolphin (Haru:"drop the -chan already..."), Mizuo being a seal, and Nagisa Ican see as a penguin I guess, but why is Rei the only non sea animal in this?" Se asked gesturing toward the megane.

At this Rei just pushed his glasses up. "I just believe that butterflies are simply beautiful is all Izaya-senpai."

"Right..." Izaya said rolling her eyes.

*Later*

"So was anyone able to figure out a plan?" Gou asked Rei and Nagisa. The three of them were outside of the train station. Yes, the three of them were still plotting how to get the other four together.

Nagisa was about to open his mouth but Rei cut him off. "No Nagisa we are not doing anything to put them in a close space together." Nagisa just pouted at his boyfriend. "Aw... you and Gou-chan aren't any fun."

"It's Kou!" Gou yelled. "And I agree with Rei Nagisa. Putting them in that situation is going to make them angry and I don't know about you but I don't want to have to deal with an angry Izaya-senpai." The three felt a shiver go down their spines at the thought.

"I may have an idea that will work but we need to be meticulous about it." Rei stated and the other two huddled to hear him.

"ACHOO!" Izaya let out a huge sneeze all of a sudden. "Bless you Izaya-chan." Makoto excused her as the four of them walked home. "Are you getting sick?" Mizuo asked and Izaya shook her head.

"I think someone's talking about me." She muttered and she definitely knew someone was talking about the four of them when the rest sneezed.

A/N: Finally done with this chapter! So I want to apologize if the swimming descriptions were bad. I myself swim for leisure not for sport so my knowledge is a bit limited.

1.) If you've seen Makoto and the adorable kitten he plays with from time to time in the show he calls her sweetheart so it can honestly be taken as the name he has given her.

Well see you guys in the next chapter. I might make it so that they meet Rin and Nitori in the next one. Well Ja'ne everybody hope you liked this chapter!

-Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


End file.
